Reset My Memory
by kittykute
Summary: Roxas and Namine grew up together, tucked away in the serenity of the Mansion they were forced to live and not love. As they get older both families skeletons come to life when Roxas's sister is raped. To get back at them all, Roxas does the unthinkable.
1. Roxas Put This Together All By Himself!

This Is What Happens When Love Takes Over

RoxasxNamine

A/N: The idea came to me while watching an AMV on YouTube. I hope you likey!

"Sora, wake up its 10:30." His eyes opened, but Roxas's eyes still wanted to stay closed. So what, Kairi was calling him from his window, she could wait! But Sora rolled from his bed and onto his feet. Roxas, who was inside him, was pleading for more sleep.

_**You were up daydreaming all night, and a variety of other things…**_

**Roxas, you could have fallen asleep if you really wanted to, you know. You've done it before. **

Roxas snorted from inside him.

_**But it was so interesting, your little daydream about Kairi in a bikini…**_

**Shut it. **Sora commanded mentally. Roxas stayed quiet, but smirked. He had been trapped in Sora's head for a good three months now, the Destiny Islands were remade and all was well.

Except for the eternal hatred Roxas had for Namine.

She tricked him, made him a life that wasn't his, she hid him from everything! He was truly struck with hatred, and once he escaped, and he would, he'd hunt her down and make her pay.

Every night, when Sora was asleep, rolling around having wet dreams of Kairi, Roxas would plot about his revenge. A many a times had he thought of killing her, but he didn't have the Heart to kill a girl, once he thought of making her a sex slave, but he decided agenst it after careful contemplation. No, what he was going to do is he was gonna track her down and make her tell him everything about his past, like his childhood before the Organization, his parents, if he had any brothers or sisters, then he would… well, he hadn't gotten that far yet, but he'll think of something!

Finally, when Sora succumbed to sleep it was his time. Roxas stood up from the black ground he was living in and suddenly felt a rush of cold. He was out.

Little did Sora know, night was Roxas's time. Only at night could he detach himself from Sora and become one with the others but he always made sure that he got back before dawn. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't, but who cares. He was usually bored by then and tired too.

Namine, on the other hand, escaped from Kairi's mind three weeks ago. How? Roxas had no clue but he was going to find out. Although Namine was a witch and she could probably do a whole wack of radical things but Roxas was determined to get out of such a boring hellhole that sometimes, when he tried to get out and couldn't, he'd cry.

Sora was dressed and ready to go as he opened his bedroom door and soared down the stairs and out the front door where Kairi was waiting. She was kicking sand with her shoe as Sora came up from behind her and hugged her close. He put his hands over her eyes and laughed.

"Guess who?" _**Guess who? **_Roxas mimicked from inside. Kairi giggled and turned around.

"Nice to see that you're one of the living," And on and on it went until night time came, the endless flirting, giggling, laughing and hugging. It made Roxas sick. How could somebody love someone, anyways? All it ever led to was pain and stuff. Roxas couldn't understand when Sora was engulfed with love, which Roxas in turn felt as well, how Sora responded so warmly. Kairi was playing with him; Roxas could tell she really wanted Ricky or Rocky or whatever the hell that silver haired guy's name was. Sora was too busy flirting with her to even notice.

Then again Roxas should remind Sora that there are more girls in the world that would be more then willing to pull down their little pink panties for him. Roxas smiled from within.

Sora was pacing his room barefoot. He was trying to rack his brain on what he should get for Kairi for her birthday tomorrow. Roxas was sitting cross legged inside him trying to meditate.

**What should I give her, Roxas?**

_**Maybe you could TAKE her virginity. She looks as if she is way ripe to prime.**_

Sora blushed.

**You really think I should? **Roxas sighed and yawned.

_**Sure, just make sure you use protection. **_Sora realized he was being sarcastic. Sora flopped onto his bed and stared out his open window. A fly buzzed in, trying to escape the sweltering heat outside, Sora threw a musky, un-opened book at it; it faltered and dropped from the air.

**Seriously… what about some make-up or perfume?**

_**You'll mistakenly tell her she's either ugly or smells bad. Why don't you just share with her a paupu fruit? **_Silence scored through Sora's brain until he jumped from his bed.

**That's brilliant! **Sora jumped from his bed and tore out his bedroom and out onto the moon lit dirt road. He threw on a pair of sandals and started to run down the small decline and onto the road leading towards the dock. He gripped a small canoe and pushed it form the shore and jumped in. It was at this time was Roxas thankful that they didn't share a body, but one mind. Sora thrust the clumsily made paddle into the water and peddled with the outgoing shore. Sweat began to form on Sora's brow when he made it close enough to the Island to let the shore take him into the dock. When he was close enough, he jumped form the small boat and ran to the shack, panting. He didn't even bother to go up the stairs. He jumped and grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up and swung himself over.

_**And you'd do anything for your own true love, wouldn't you? **_Roxas sneered from within.

"Don't screw with me now, Roxas." Sora said aloud, he awkwardly stumbled onto the white beach roof and banged his head on a coconut tree while trying to get up.

"Shitting Jew!" He yelled.

_**Whoa, you're getting raciest now, ain't yeah? **_Roxas sounded. Slowly, Sora stumbled to the paupu tree and collapsed on the curving tree trunk and he wheezed in the sweet air. The sunset was ripe on the horizon, a whole cornucopia of red, yellow, orange, crimson and some hints of purple all smothered together. Smiling Sora stood and balanced himself on the trunk looked up into the tree. There were only two totally ripe paupu fruits, so Sora grabbed the biggest and brightest fruit and ran for it back towards the boat. Once he was inside the worthy sea vessel again, he stopped for a breather.

_**You ok there, Sonny Jim? **_Roxas questioned. Sora just smiled and said to him;

**Yeah, I'll live. **Sora responded, he put the paupu fruit onto his lap and started to row to the shore again. After another ten minutes or so of rowing, Sora jumped from his boat and sighed once the bottom hit the sandy shore. He grabbed the fruit and jumped out and while he was pulling the boat with one hand he stopped dead.

**I'll go to house and get her, **Sora thought to Roxas. He swiftly turned onto his heel and ran towards Kairi's house, which was pretty much on the shore.

Kairi's house, in Roxas's opinion, was the best groomed house of the lot. It had climbing ivy on the front, which was weird for a beach house made of plank. As luck would have it, on many occasions Sora had clambered up this ivy and into Kairi's bathroom. Once, while Roxas was singing a song about Axel Rose, Sora surprised Kairi when he jumped from her bathroom while she painting her toe nails. Was she ever flabbergasted.

So, anyways Sora abandoned his canoe and ran towards Kairi's house where no-stop he jumped on the ivy and started to climb up. After three minutes, four splinters and a couple mid-heart attacks and swearing from Roxas, Sora slipped into Kairi's bathroom.

It consisted of a small upright shower and a toilet shielded by a white whicker wall, her shower curtains were of white and various clam shells and the room smelled strongly of lavender and witch's rose. Sora quietly took off his sandals and stopped, someone laughed from the other room.

"Oh, shut up, Riku you're not serious!" There was a determined pause.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," Came Riku's reply, Kairi laughed, Sora heard the bed coils squeak.

"You don't love me, you're my best friend, Riku. I don't want to tarnish that," It was Riku's turn to laugh at her.

"You're talking about Sora, right? Well he had his chance and he didn't make a move, so it's my turn."

"Riku, please. I couldn't stand hurting Sora." Kairi pleaded. The bed squeaked again, Riku must have stood up.

"Kairi, please I really like you, and I don't mean puppy dog love or whatever! I… I would kill for you, I'd do anything for you." Kairi said nothing, her reply came a minute or so later.

"Anything?"

"Absolutely anything," Riku assured.

"Then leave me alone, please." Another moment of silence.

"You like Sora, don't you?"

"No, that's not it." Kairi responded quickly.

_**She said that too quick, didn't she?**_

**Shh, **Sora said to him. Kairi gargled something then coughed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just.." There was the sound of swiftness and the soft pat of flesh on flesh.

"Riku, let me go!"

"No," There was no resisting, no words. Sora feared that they had kissed and his fears came true when the sound of lips parting came to his ears.

"Does that explain my feelings?" Riku murmured.

Sora stopped breathing for a second.

**This… Riku and Kairi?**

_**I told you all along, didn't I? I knew she was digging that silver haired stoner! **_Roxas shouted in angst from inside. Roxas stood up and sighed comfortingly.

_**I'm sorry, man. You just didn't listen to reason. **_Sora felt tears cloud his eyes as he turned away, dropping the paupu fruit as he turned. He sat on the ledge and looked up into the setting sky. After a seconds pause he jumped from the ledge and landed on his feet on the ground.

_**You ahh, ok Sora? I mean , I wasn't trying to be mean or whatever you know? I was warning you…**_

**Maybe you should keep your warning to yourself sometimes! **Sora yelped back, he put the back of his hand to his eyes and wiped the tears away. He kept on walking towards the dirt road that led to his house with the tears still cascading down his cheeks.

_**Maybe you should stop that crying, you know… you have dignity. **_Sora chuckled and lifted his head to the sky. The moon was just visible in the sky now the pale moon that he had looked upon years ago. Same moon. Same sky.

"Same destiny," Read Kairi's letter, Sora bit his lip but smiled.

**There are other chicks out there!**

_**Yeah, totally.**_

**And I'm hot, right?**

_**Whatever you say, Sora.**_

**Yeah, I can do this! **Sora cried mentally. Roxas grunted.

_**And how old is this guy now? 17? **_Sora gave Roxas a steely look but continued on the path.

At Kairi's house, Kairi stepped into the bathroom for some Kleenex and stopped dead. The window was open, and the shower curtains were waving merrily in the breeze and there was a paupu fruit on the floor. Kairi gasped. Riku had left only minutes later when Kairi broke out into tears. Sora was here! He heard everything! Oh, how she regretted it! She fell to her knees and then fell on her side sobbing. She didn't mean it! It was Riku's fault! She was a flirt! But she loved Sora! _**Loved **_him!

When her tears dried, she felt unusually sleepy and fell asleep on her bathroom floor, the curtains still in the breeze, not knowing the pain and guilt that she felt.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: HEY PPLS! How's it kicking? I've noticed that many of you haven't been reviewing! Tsk, tsk, tsk! Please! I worked very, very hard on these stories I publish for YOUR enjoyment and I'd like at LEAST A LITTLE CREDIT!

Other then that, school sucks ,yadda, yadda, yadda same old boring stuff, words and words and words.

GOOD NIGHT!

(It's 9:25… oh… no, 9:26! MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND, CLOCK! Oh, there it went back to 9:25. Yay,)

Ciao!

.kittykute


	2. So And Your Plans Are?

Chapter Two

Yeah… and What Are Your Plans?

A/N: YO! Yeah, I'm back again with yet another chappie. I was SORTA disappointed with the lack of reviews. Then again, this is a bigger ball park then my home field in Naruto and Gundam SEED. Meh, as long as I don't get any hate messages I guess I'm trippy.

TO THE ONLY PERSON WHO REIVEWED! I LOVE YOU, MAN! I GIVE YOU THE LUCK OF THE IRSH!!!!

To the story

This is What Happens When Love Takes Over

_**Are you done yet?**_

**No,**

_**What about… now?**_

**Roxas, you're pissing me off.**

_**Oh, sorry. **_Roxas apologized. After the little scene with Riku and Kairi, Sora had become something of a … hermit. He took out all his old Gundam Models and started to rebuild them with five year old glue and spray paint. For some weird reason, Roxas enjoyed watching Sora fuck up, do great and well… fuck up. Roxas, deep inside, didn't mind Sora at all. But Sora pissed him off terribly so, thus their relationship.

Finally, Sora smiled and threw the spray paint can over his shoulder but instead of it hitting the trash, it bounced off the wall and continued to spurt out gargled whiffs of paint onto Sora's pale blue wall.

_**Are you done NOW?!**_

**Yeah, I'm done. **Sora was actually pleased with himself. It had been a long time since he had built one of those things stored within the depths of his closet.

After an hour of drying, Sora placed it aside his three other models he had built within the time span of a week.

**Great, now… what do I do?**

_**Maybe you should read something, you know… sharpen those kidneys up there.**_

**Wha? My kidneys are here, **Sora pointed to the place were, actually his spleen was contained.

_**Thus my point, **_Roxas chirped. Rolling his eyes, Sora started to look through his old… must I exaggerate the word OLD… book collection. He scanned through the titles until he came across _**Master of the Game **_By Sidney Sheldon. Roxas started to jump about wildly.

_**Oh! Oh! Look through the pages for sex scenes! Sheldon ALWAYS has at least three! **_Agreeing, Sora started to flip through the book at random for pages with explicit sexual intercourse on it.

After reading close to seven chapters, Sora dozed off.

_**Great, retard falls asleep. What do I do now? **_So, Roxas decides to plot his revenge on Namine, again.

_**Ok, the plan is to obviously escape. Travel to where ever Namine is… **_then, the thought hit him. He didn't know where the hell Namine was in the first place!

_**Damn, **_he cursed. He paced up and down his small cell when finally, he broke down and fell down onto his backside and leaned up agenst the cold wall. It was always cold in there, and dark. For the three months he had come to reside there, it had changed him. He was once the quiet, yet egotistical guy that believed that some way or another, everything would come out fine. But when he was isolated with only Sora to talk to him, he got awfully lonely. Sometimes when he slept, he couldn't tell the days because he had no time. Sure, he could see what Sora saw but it got aggravating when he couldn't talk to other people.

Roxas, even though he was quiet and somewhat dull on the outside was a fire ball on the inside. Swearing and cursing whenever he could, and he'd strive to get what he wanted. He wouldn't call himself selfish or spoiled, but determined. He wasn't a pushover, even on the outside in his quiet state. He was dominating and a leader, gentle but happy yet a good person. Yup, Roxas was a male version of a PMSing school girl on crack. (A joke, by the way.)

Another thing about his small surroundings; there was a bite white French door in the back of his domain. (No nothing to do with the Door to Darkness or wtf.) Many a times did Roxas try to open the door, thinking it was his way out, but alas, it never even opened a crack. It wasn't even locked. It was stuck, or cemented or whatever. Roxas pounded, kicked, screamed and swore at the door but it never ever did budge. But one day, this all changed.

Back to the fact that Sora was sleeping after reading his book. Roxas curled up into a ball and shut his eyes when an apparition appeared before him.

_**Great, another wet dream, **_Roxas sighed. But it was something way more important. The apparition was of a young girl with long blond hair hanging over her right shoulder. Her eyes were of a dark, azure, and she wore a clean white dress that reached just below her thighs. (Does Namine even wear shoes? Gad, I had to watch four AMVs to see if she did. DAMN YOU!) She smiled at him and folded her hands behind her back.

"Hello, Roxas," She said in a girly, soft voice. Roxas's mouth gaped open. Namine! Namine was standing before him, clad in white and smiling. Revulsion purred in his stomach as she smiled awkwardly and met his gaze.

Namine looked around with a surprised look.

"So, this is where you've been since we first arrived here?" Roxas only stayed silent, staring at her with a deathly look in his eyes. Namine laughed and out her arched finger to her lips.

"Kairi's mind was much more nicer, I had a bed, a dresser…"

"I know, you told me before," Roxas cut her off. Namine's smile dropped, she took another look around.

"I came here for you, you know." Namine told him, Roxas stood up and straightened one of the rings on his fingers and gave her a cock-eyed glower.

"Oh really? And who sent you here?" Namine looked behind her at the black and blue portal swirling without a care, then looked back.

"Axel sent me to get you, he says it's important." Roxas laughed and eagle spread his arms to her.

"Ahh hello, Namine? That blond hair fucking up your senses? I can't leave until night time," Namine rolled her eyes and pointed towards the French door.

"Yes, I already know that. In fact I was the one keeping you from leaving," Pain seared in Roxas's heart. So it was her fault he was still trapped in here? She was keeping him prisoner… just like before!

"So it's your fault that I'm here, trapped within Sora's mind?" He choked, Namine nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Roxas but it was the only way to keep you safe. Why did you think I went into Kairi's mind willingly with you?"

"We were dragged in without a choice Namine, you knew that!" Namine twiddled with her thumbs nervously. She didn't answer him.

Enraged, Roxas swiftly came to her and shook her shoulders roughly, causing her blond hair to swivel and fly.

_**You're turning my life into a lie! Stop it! Stop it! **_He inwardly begged. Namine released herself from his grip and took a step back. On her face was the look of worry and fright.

"I'm sorry, Roxas but you've got to come and see Axel. He… he really wants to see you," She begged. Roxas lowered his arms and clenched his fists and turned his face away.

"Whenever you decide to come go through that door," Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. Silence tore at the two entities for a second until Namine lifted her hand and took Roxas's.

"Please trust me, I would never hurt you or hate you. Roxas you and I are something similar, I would never harm you." She pleaded. Roxas noticed how warm and soft her closed hand felt around his battered and rough hand. Electricity shot up his arm and slowly tingled at his spine until he tore his hand away. Namine felt it too. She offered a fake smile as she hung her arms around her back and nervously pivoted her eyes to the left.

Namine hated to lie to him, but it was for his own good. He needed to be safe where she could keep an eye on him. Something was happening, something big. Something she couldn't control or manipulate.

"Goodbye for now,"

"Yeah," Roxas responded weakly. Namine gave him one last look before she turned around and disappeared into the all too familiar black portal.

Once he was sure she was gone, he fell to his knees in relief. At that time, he looked towards the white French door then to the dark ground before him. He was going to get out! Freedom! _**Freedom**_!

Yet through all of this, Roxas couldn't help but feel like something was being kept from him. Some secret he wasn't supposed to know. Something… extra.

Other then that Roxas felt as though he should lave right now. To leave this place and never return. But then there was Sora… Sora. What would he do? He couldn't leave a note, (Even if he had the paper and pen to do it, he wouldn't anyways,) or whatever so he decided that he should just leave. Sora always thought of him as a hindrance anyways, so why not just leave and get it all over with?

Still, Roxas had grown accustomed to these hollow halls, the cold blackness that took him and rocked him to sleep each night, that whispered secrets to him that let him see Sora's wet dreams.

He chuckled. Yeah, maybe he should just leave, go, never return. It seemed the best way. No sad and teary farewells and such. Roxas stood on his feet and looked around for the last time.

_**Good bye, Sora. **_He said as he walked backwards into the white door. He grasped the handle and half expected for it to be shut, but it opened with the ease of a kitchen cupboard. White light poured out from behind him as he walked backwards into the light and watched as the doors behind him closed and shut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About two hours later Sora awakened from his slumber, and felt something weird. There was something missing. Something important. He checked his underwear, safe. Then it came to him. Roxas should have told him some sarcastic remark about his retardity.

**Roxas? You there, or are you sleeping? **No answer, Sora shook himself, trying to wake the slumbering Roxas.

He wasn't there.

**ROXAS! **He screamed inside, but no respond. Sora at up and felt queasy. He ducked into the bathroom and felt vomit tickle up his esophagus and out spewing into the toilet bowl. He felt light headed and let the weight of his head drop and hit the white porcelain toilet bowl.

Blood trickled from a small cut on his head. He was on his side, feeling incredibility sick and tired. He shut his eyes and fell into a sleep.

Count your blessings, Sora. Appreciate your friends. Love them. Don't hate. Forgive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas was blinded by light. He couldn't see shit until he bumped into something hard the knocked him down.

"Damn thing… fucking light…" He swore. From behind him, he heard footsteps and before he could turn, a young woman ran into him and through him.

"Great, Twilight Town all over gain." He seethed. This little girl was no more then six or seven with wavy _**chatlin **_hair and bright blue eyes.

"C'mon Roxas you dumb kid hurry up!"

"Tabby if you rush me one more time I'll throw my homework at you." Snickered a young boy. It was him! Roxas as oh what… nine maybe ten. He couldn't even remember past his 12th birthday.

"I'm gonna tell Mom!" The girl named Tabby cried out. Roxas, who was observing the two running about. Young Roxas smirked.

"You do that and I'll tell Father you were kissing Travis behind the shed yesterday!" Tabby stayed quiet.

"Fine you stupid kid," She sneered. Roxas couldn't help but laugh. If this was his sister, she surly was more like him then her was. The two kids disappeared and in their place were the same kids only older. Roxas now was probably 13 and the young girl was maybe the same age. She was taller and limber with sweet innocent curves and tiny breasts poking from her shirt. Her hair was waving down below her backside and her face was flushed crimson.

"What the hell do you mean, 'You're leaving?' You crazy dike I'll kill you if you leave!"

"Oh yeah? Tabitha please don't make me hurt you…" The girl laughed and thread some bangs behind her ears.

"Roxas you know I fight better then you even though I'm younger, don't make me hurt you." The younger Roxas bit his lip. Suddenly he was behind her, her hair moving only seconds after he came.

"I'm sorry, Tabby. I love you and I'll catch up," A thud was issued at the back of the beautiful girl's head and her eyes slowly flickered shut with pain.

"Don't wait up," Roxas whispered as she fell to her knees and then onto her side. He rummaged through until he produced the munny pouch she had taken from him an hour ago, he left the scene.

The older Roxas stared down at Tabby with flooding memories…

_**Tabitha Grant**_

_**Birthday, April 11**_

_**Favorite Activities: Sparring, reading annoying her older brother, Roxas. **_

Tears sprang to Roxas's eyes. No, it could be… are they… what about his mother? His Father? What of Tabby?

"Roxas I'm so sorry, but I thought you needed to know what happened and why you left," The voice was unmistakable, Roxas turned around, an empowering rage building within him. Namine was behind him, clutching her hands together and smiling weakly.

A red film was cast over Roxas's eyes as he raced towards the blond, with anger filling his intentions he slapped Namine across the face and kicked her at her knees.

Namine fell to the floor with a thump, and refused to get up.

"I'm sorry Roxas but you did say that you wanted me to tell you about your family,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!! (Well, to the people in Canada, anyways.)

God, I know it was short but short and sweet none the less.

(Here they come; I heard a knock on the door… THE FAMILY IS HERE! NOOOOOOOO!)

Wait… false alarm. Good, my cousin Dusty is being a bloody poser. He is 11 and the most annoying freak you've ever met in your life. Every anime or anime game or manga I read and like and start to write about, he copies. HOW LAME IS THAT!!!!????

And he pushed my younger brother down TWO FLGIHTS OF STAIRS!!!

Basterd…

AND he killed Naruto for me, like ruined the anime for me because he watches the anime-English dubs and I HATE them. Seriously, watch the sub-titled Japanese stuff. If you can't read it fast enough, then you're not smart enough to follow along. (It's different for Kingdom hearts, though. I LOVE THAT DUBB!!) Thank God he hasn't got into Kingdom Hearts yet… ohh, that would be the last straw. (DEATH! DISMEMBERMENT! HURRAH!)

So same old same old review and I love you. You won't die and I'll have a happy life full of self esteem and confidence. YIPPIE!!

See you on the flip side,

.kittykute


	3. A New Life

Chapter Three

A New Life

A/N: It's that time again!

Some people were asking which music video on YouTube was the one that inspired me. Well, it's called Kingdom Hearts – Rebirthing. It's 4:05 minutes long and it's by soccernelly. It's totally awesome! But just the first part inspired me, not all that KairixSora crap. And the song fits perfectly. Although Namine has a bit of a lollipop head, it's awesome!!!

To the story, thank you all who reviewed, and maybe I shouldn't be so stingy. After all, I've only produced two chappies and got four reviews and that upset me because when I was writing in Naruto or Gundam SEED everybody knew my stuff and stuff. SORRY IF I SCARED YOU AWAY!!!

I love all of you who have reviewed, you are what I look forward to when I turn on my computer each morning.

ALSO!!! My brother was reading this and he is more of a Kingdom Hearts freak then I am and he told me that the story didn't make sense because Roxas was a part of Sora all along. WELL TOO FUCKING BAD!!! Just PRETEND he had a real life before Organization IIV people!

ENJOY!!

.kittykute

By the time Roxas dried his tears, Namine was on her feet again and sporting a red patch on her cheek and was on weak knees. She was sobbing because of the pain he had caused her. She leaned her weight on the white wall until she conjured a simple stool and she sat down on that with a small squeak of pain. Roxas was wiping his tears away when Namine spoke.

"You… you play soccer, don't you? You have a great kick you know," Memories flooded back again.

Roxas and his sister were in the back garden — Falcon forgot to close the gate when he went to his girlfriends — Pouchie ran away. Tabby cried for hours while Roxas peddled along on his bike looking for him. Alas, he could not be found. The next day while walking to Career Studies Roxas saw Pouchie as road kill on the side of the road. The only reason he remembered that was because that day in Gym he got nailed in the face with a soccer ball.

Besides Struggle, Roxas, Heyner, Pence and some other boys from the neighborhood would play soccer until nightfall when it was dangerous to run around Twilight Town due to gangs. With agility and speed Roxas would run up and down Sandlot with the black and white soccer ball at his feet until he fainted and scored between the chalkboard for Struggle and cheered so loud people would yell at them from their windows.

Namine stood up gingerly and then flunked back down again. She was panting when she smiled and tissed at him.

"You could at least say sorry," Roxas stayed quiet. Namine sighed and smiled at him with a motherly grin.

"Should I say I'm sorry then?" Roxas opened his mouth as if to say, 'What did you do wrong?', but he stayed quiet in stead he unclenched his fist.

"Where does Axel want to see me?"

"Here, I'll take you." Namine offered him her hand. As if she was drenched in sick or slime Roxas linked first fingers with her as a floaty feeling engulfed them.

Roxas shut his eyes as Namine let go of his finger. He opened his eyes. They were in a large cream colored room with bookcases lining the walls. Books of every size, color and subject lined the walls randomly, the bookcases were of a cherry wood color.

Leaning up agenst the wall was a crimson haired man in a long black cloak with silver strings and a matching silver zipper. On his face was a small pointed nose and deep, enthralling green eyes. Painted on his face were two green tears, one on each side to symbolize that he had been through times of great hardship. When Roxas and Namine entered the room, he stood up straight and raced to greet them with a smile on his face.

"Namine, thanks so much for getting him here unnoticed," Namine nodded and smiled.

"It's my expertise after all," She replied. Roxas took a look around the familiar hall, while waiting for his answers.

"Where am I?" He questioned.

"We'll tell you in a minute but first, aren't you hungry?" Food? Roxas had totally forgotten about food, when he was in Sora's head, Sora ate, but Roxas didn't. He had totally forgot his appetite for three months. His belly groaned like an old house. Namine laughed and turned her back gracefully.

"I'll get you guys' dinner while you talk." She exited through a heavy looking wooden door, it made a heavy tap as she shut it. After a second or so, Axel spoke.

"It's been a while, Roxas." He pointed to himself and laughed.

"Do you even remember me?" Roxas recalled a fiery temper and a head of hair to match, and two large sharp hoops.

"Faintly," Roxas replied, Axel laughed and motioned him to sit. He did so.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here and whats going on, right?" Roxas shrugged and arched his eye brows, there were a stack of papers on the table he was at. Namine's drawings, he realized as he looked at them. Sora Sora Sora, Kairi and Sora, Kairi Sora Riku, Sora Roxas Namine Kairi… the pictures all seemed to be of Sora. Axel noticed him looking through the drawings.

"Obsessive, right?" Roxas nodded. What was he feeling? But a twinge of jealousy…

"I guess," He tossed one of the drawings onto the table and watched as it fluttered to the wooden top.

"Roxas, times aren't good, not good at all." Really? From Sora's small, uncharted paradise things seemed to be all at ease. There was a short pause as Roxas urged him to continue.

"The Organization is regrouping, Roxas. They want you," Roxas stopped dead. The Organization. It was like a long forgotten piece of memorized poetry. You loved it because you were a part of it and remembered it, but you hated it for the same reasons.

The memories shone in his past like flattened tin foil over sand. Of course, he could smell the dank wet of The World That Never Was for it rained a lot. He could feel the cold air rushing through the torn parts of his cloak that he had forgotten to sew shut. The flickering neon lights, the endless silence… he remembered it all too well.

"They want… me? What for? I don't have the KeyBlade anymore, nor do I know how to fight," Axel snickered then full throttled and laughed out loud. Roxas only stared at him with a stupid expression and aggravation.

"What the hell do you mean, 'You don't know how to fight?' That's bulshit! You were the one who taught me how to fight. You helped forge my rings, man!" Axel exclaimed, Roxas snorted, smield and put his hand on his face, laughing.

"Oh, this is rich. You think I can fight because I won a Struggle match, don't you? Because I can fling some soft rubber stick around my head and beat the crap out of people doesn't mean I can fight," Axel nodded and sat down on the seat in front of him, crossed his legs and folded his amrs across his chest. After a minutes pause Axel said;

"First Stage: Denial." Roxas raised a brow but said nothing.

"Second Stage: Inquiry."

"Wait, hold on where the hell am I anyways?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Third Stage: Anger." Roxas stood up and stood up straight.

"I'm not angry! Get it straight!" Roxas almost screamed. Axel then lifted his fourth finger and almost whispered;

"Stage Four: Acceptance." Roxas's façade softened and he sat down again.

"Who taught you all this crap?" Axel's face lit up like a candle.

"The Happy Book Luxord gave me," Roxas rolled his eyes and leaned his face on his hand which was up on the table.

"Anyways, continue."

"Can you fiiiggghhhttt?" Axel drawled. Roxas rolled his eyes once again.

"Yes I can fiiiggghhhttt, dumbass."

"Good, now. The reason you're here is to keep you from the Organization. You see Roxas you're the most important member because you're connected to the KeyBlade master, Sora. They can use that to ultimately defeat him one day. Now we're friends with Sora, Namine and I so we're trying to protect him. And since they don't know where he is, it has made the mission a lot easier. But you, on the other hand will be a battle. You were with the Organization for three years since you left home at eleven, for those three years the Organization taught you the tricks of the trade. Fighting, recruiting members, etc. So, thy want you for both reasons.

"Right now, you're at the Mansion in Twilight Town," Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but Axel shhhed him.

"I know, I know. Fucked up, eh? But you are here because it's the last place they would be looking for you. So you're pretty much trapped here until we defeat the Organization." Those brief moments of freedom were smashed. Taken out of one cell to be put in another. The life of Roxas the Nobody.

"Will I be here alone or will you be here with me?" Axel shook his head. Roxas wouldn't have minded Axel being there with him, he had started to grow on him, but he would never admit it.

"Sorry mate. I won't be. I'll come and check up on you whenever I can. But Namine will be here with you," Roxas felt revolted. Namine? Namine would be here to comfort him in his long, dreary days in the Mansion? Great.

"Namine? Who can't I just be here by myself?" Axel sniggered.

"Namine lives here, dumbass. You're lucky you can stay here anyways. The Nobodies, Dusks and Heartless have left this place, if they would have stayed here you probably would have been stuck in Sora's mind for another couple years."

"I'll be here for years?" Axel shook his head.

"No, no… I—" The two doors open and in strode Namine, carrying a platter with sandwiches on it. She came to the table sat down and helped herself to a sandwich which looked like

turkey and mayo, Axel an egg-salad and Roxas an innocent peanut butter and jelly.

"Eww, how can you eat that?" Namine pointed to Axel's egg-salad sandwich. He shrugged.

"Eww how can you eat that?" He mocked, Namine smiled and bit into her sandwich again. While Roxas munched on his PBJ he tried to think what his life would be like now he was living with Namine.

He couldn't quite figure it out.

After another sandwich each, (BLT, Chicken Salad and Roast Beef for Namine, Axel and Roxas,) Namine showed Roxas room would be. Axel had to run because the Restoration Committee was having a meeting. Roxas tried to stay as silent as possible but Namine's contagious happy-go-lucky attitude was infectious, he couldn't help but smile behind her back at her small jokes and laughs. His room was clean, simple double bed, closet, desk, bathroom, the normal stuff. He sat down on his new bed and looked around.

"Thank you," He spoke to her for the first time since they got there. Namine laughed and shut her azure eyes.

"I was beginning to think that you hated me," _**Oh, how right you are.**_ His hatred still burned within him for her, but still he felt as ease with the pretty blond anyways. Her aura was unmistakable; happy, funny and carefree. He fought not to smile.

She opened her mouth then looked at the open door behind her.

"I'm just going to go to my room to draw, you want to come and talk?"

"No, not really." He answered, Namine's smile dropped, she replaced it with a fake one and carried on.

"If you need to get to my room just go up the stairs, ok? I'll call you when dinner's ready." She whispered, and left shutting the door behind her. Once she was gone, Roxas fell onto his back, letting his bed wave underneath him. He shut his eyes and fell into a dazy state between sleep and imagination.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Roxas fell asleep, Sora awakened in a small, white room. Various meters and machines crowded the small area and made small noises as they spoke to one another. When Sora opened his eyes, he was smothered with a hug by Kairi, who was waiting by his side, almost faithfully. Riku was there too, he was standing in a black rain coat, for it had been raining outside. Kairi was trembling on Sora's body with her arms locked around his neck..

"Kairi, ease up a bit, you're choking him," Riku advised. Kairi let go, but still layed upon his breathing chest, listening to his Heart beating.

"What…?" Sora mumbled, he stood up and felt bandages cascaded around his head. Then he faintly remembered the gash on his head, the fainting and the fact that Roxas wasn't swearing at him in his head. The taste of vomit was still in his mouth.

"Christ, do any of you have any gum? My mouth tastes like puke," Kairi smiled and stood up, she planted kisses on his cheeks and hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry Sora. You didn't have to hurt yourself because you thought I liked Riku," Sora's eyes opened wide as he pushed her waist away from him.

"Is that what you think? No way! I'd never do that! It's just…" It was time to tell them.

"Roxas lived in my mind for a couple months, and then he left. That's why I…" Sora looked away, not letting them see him cry.

"He left, man! He left me!" He stuttered, Kairi's eyes widened and she too felt tears brimming.

"Oh, Sora… I never…"

"And Namine left you, too didn't she? She left!" Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Sora, it's going to be ok. When you come home we'll make sure you'll be ok," Riku assured him, Sora hunched up into a little ball and stayed silent. Riku rose.

"I'm going to get some coffee, want some, Kairi?"

"Yeah," She said. When Riku left, Kairi sat down on Sora's bed and listened to him cry until she spoke.

"Sora that's no reason to cry or beat yourself up over, he left because he could. You can't keep him locked up like that, you know that." Sora lifted his head and shouted;

"I treated him like shit! That's why he left! I was mean to him, I never spoke to him about what he was feeling! I hated him!" Sora cried out. Like a comforting mother, Kairi geld his hand.

"No matter how bad you treat me, I'll never leave you, Sora. I love you, really I do." She inched towards his red lips, stopped then kissed him gently, the salty tears sealing their lips together. The taste of salt and peppermint gum stayed on Sora's lips even after she broke the kiss.

He loved Kairi.

But his love for Roxas lived on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: WOW! It's really heating up! And yes, Sora thinks he loves Roxas so I don't have to respond to a million reviews about it!

Felt SOOOOO good to write, after people took my cell phone away I felt really pissed but writing keeps the brain flowing.

Love and always review!!!

Happy After Turkey Day!

.kittykute


	4. Some Attention

Chapter Four

Some Attention

A/N:

Katelyn (Myself.): Oh my God, I'm so fat, sitting here, eating strawberry-rhubarb crumble and Cool-Whip… aren't we, Sora?

Sora (Wielding a spoon to share with me,): Oh yeah. munchmunchmunch Mmmm… who made this?

Katelyn: I did

Sora: Really? Can I have the recipe?

Katelyn: Yeah, hold this, (Thrusts bowl of crumble into Sora's gloved hands.) Let me write it down.

Elder brother Falcon, (Yeah, that's his name. Parent's were stoned when he was born. SHHHH!)

Walks in, (He was the one who said my story didn't make sense.)

Falcon: Dude… did I smoke some bad grass or what? IS Sora sitting with K.K eating strawberry-rhubarb crumble?

Katelyn: No, it's all in your head.

Falcon: I knew it. (Walks away.)

Scott comes in, (Yet another brother[Horny parents.)

Scott: Gasp! Sora! I played all your video games! I'm a KeyBlade master too!

Sora: That's nice, here go play with it.

(Throws KeyBlade at Midget.)

Scott: AWW SWEET! I'M GONNA GO SHOW MADDIE!!! (Gay friend with lice, eww.)

WILL CONTINUE NEXT A/N AT START OF CHAPTER!!!

Once Roxas awoke, he could tell that dinner was ready from the smells wafting from the kitchen downstairs. He stood up and noticed that his shoes were still on. He took them off along with his socks and left them tumbled by his bed

Out of queer curiosity he slid open the two sliding doors to his closet and stood back. All of this clothes from his house were either folded neatly in sliding wooden compartments or hanged separately from hangers. He was mildly surprised that somebody had trekked into his hellhole of a bedroom and scouted all of his clothes, washed them, dried then, looks like they ironed them and put them nicely in his new closet. He would ask Namine about it when we went downstairs.

He changed into a pair of shorts and a blue shirt and left his clothes on his bed in a rumpled state and left his room for downstairs.

The Mansion was exactly as he had remembered it; red velvet curtains, dark wood, musty smell the works of a Victorian Billionaires home. His room was in one of the doors on the left wing from the door, and it was beside the library. He walked down the red carpet and down the steps, slowly, savoring the moment. Before his eyes he saw the broken rungs in the railing fix and shine, the dusty surfaces shine, and people dancing on the carpeted ball floor at the bottom of the stairs. Dressed in elegant clothes and tails the people danced to a waltzing tune, a string band played in the corner, but the center of attention was a beautiful teenage girl dancing blond haired boy. They looked similar, they were related, the boy looked happy and in love… whip-de-fucking do it was Roxas dancing with Namine.

"Damn!" He cursed, he had half mind running down the steps and breaking up the dance but interest succumbed over rage. Namine's hair was bundled up in a nest in the back of her head with two bangs dancing over her face. Her dress was the color of periwinkle with a plump petticoat. Her complexion was clear and fair and shine free, she gently held Roxas' hand and they danced about the room, Roxas's hand on her waist, Namine's on his shoulder.

No sound came form the band or the tapping of shoes on the floor. The only voices that sounded in the room were Roxas's and Namine's.

"So, how's your birthday coming?" His voice wasn't as deep as it was now, he must have still been young. Namine smiled and pulled her foot away from his, footsies.

"It's fine, thank you. Thanks for showing up," Roxas laughed and turned his head.

"Fashionably late is better then not coming at all, right?" Namine shrugged. The beat became more up tune.

"What did you give me for my present?" Namine asked him.

"I didn't get you one," Roxas said, downcast appeared on her face.

"It's ok…"

"Because I already have it right here for you," Roxas let go of her hand and stopped dancing, he let go of her hand and placed her hand on his heart.

"You can have my heart," He whispered softly. But before she could answer, a door opened on the right side of the room. Namine, the older Namine came out and started to walk towards the stairs when her heart gave a jolt.

"Jesus! You scared me, Roxas!" Roxas didn't reply, he only walked down the stairs and as she past she said;

"You used to live here with me and my family. Your family had one wing, we had the other. One night after you left my father killed your father and a riot started." Appalled, Roxas turned his head to meet her gaze.

"Are… are you serious?" Namine nodded.

"Come to the dining room and I'll tell you the rest," Obediently, Roxas followed the fast paced Namine into the Dining room where dinner was layed out.

"Do you cook?" Roxas questioned out of the blue. Namine laughed as tossed him a cloth from a armoire drawer.

"Me? Nah, I bewitch the pots to do the cooking for me. Haha, I'd burn the house down." She laughed, Namine sat down at her seat and poured herself some wine, but only a quarter.

"Do you drink?" Namine offered him a glass.

"Only rarely, and when I do I usually mix it with juice," Namine answered, then chuckled. Roxas handed her his goblet.

"Would you like for me to water it down for you,"

"No," He answered without feeling. He wanted her to hurry up and tell him about his family, about his life.

"Anyways, to the matter at hand. After my father killed yours, a riot happened. Everybody was killed in the struggle to free themselves, all except myself, you, your older brother and your younger sister. We were playing Truth or Dare in my bedroom when it all happened. We were playing our music so loud we didn't hear anything."

"Why did your father kill mine?" Roxas questioned, Namine ladled some soup into her bowl, then some into Roxas's.

"Personally, I really don't know," She was put about to spoon up some soup when she dropped her spoon and her hands flew to her face. Her retching sobs broke the hating barrier between Roxas and Namine… momentarily.

"Stop crying and tell me the rest would you?" Namine sniffled.

"You're so cold." She responded and lifted her head. Her porcelain skin was tarnished by red cheeks and tears pouring down her face.

"I miss them so much it still hurts after all this time…" She wiped the tears away on her arm and dropped her head.

"Where did everybody go once they all were slaughtered?" Roxas wanted her to feel dread for that night, even though conjuring memories were hard for her.

"I lost touch with Falcon years ago but Tabitha is still living in Twilight Town." A glimmer of hope shot through Roxas.

"Can I see her?" He questioned, Namine darted her eyes to the side.

"Roxas, did anyone tell you that _**you left**_? You left years ago and joined the Organization. Tabby had a mental breakdown and Falcon went all weird after you left as well." Roxas looked as if he still didn't get it.

"She hates you, Roxas and so does Falcon. They loved you because they thought it was their duty to protect you, you were the middle child. But after you left Tabby had such a tantrum…"

**Six Years Prior…**

**Before Falcon could stop her, Tabby picked up her silver hair brush and flung it at the mirror in their Father's study. **

**"He's a coward, Falcon! Why would you want to go after him?"**

**"Because he's our brother Tabby! You love him. He had his reasons for leaving…" She laughed a hollow, menacing laugh and darted out the door. Falcon followed her, trying to console her. **

**"Falcon you may be a soft cushion but I'm not. You go after him, bring him home and I'll kill him." She ran to Roxas's room and opened the door. The first place she went for was his stash of beloved books. One by one she took them off his mantle and ripped out various pages. Falcon took the one book and pulled her by the scruff of her neck and sat her down on the bed.**

**"Listen to me, Tabitha! Stop this stupid spazzing out, it's doing nothing to bring him back…"**

**"Then what will?!" She screamed into her elder brother's face.**

**"He… he went to join the Organization… he's gone and joined Xemnes!" Tabitha barked. Falcon's eyes opened wide and he stepped back in horror.**

**"The— The Organization. **_**The **_**Organization?" Tabitha nodded her head and wiped the tears from her grief stricken face. **

**"Did he say why?" Falcon questioned, Tabby shook her head.**

**"He said that it was time to make something of himself and not waste time here"**

**"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She laughed.**

**"You were with your **_**girlfriend.**_**" She mocked, Falcon sat down on his brother's bed and rubbed his temples with his two index fingers. **

**"Every body is dead and Roxas has left, what do we do?" She cried out, at that moment, Namine came running up into Roxas's bedroom thinking he might have come back, but only found the quarreling siblings.**

**"What's going on?" Namine asked, Falcon stood up and past her in the hallway. **

**"I'm going to go look for Roxas."**

**"No!" Tabby shouted, and rushed to grab her brothers arm. He loosened it and kept walking on.**

**"If you leave then I have to leave too! Let me come with you!" Falcon laughed and turned as he was going down the stairs.**

**"You're a hindrance as it is. No, stays in Twilight Town until I get back, Namine take over the house. I'll come back once a year on Roxas's birthday and that time alone unless I bring him back myself." Before anybody could stop him, he ran from the house and out the door. **

**"Falcon!" Tabby called, but he was gone. **

**Present Tense…**

Roxas sat dumbfounded. He left to join the Organization and abandoned his only family? Why the bloody _**fucking **_hell would he do that?

"I understand that it's a lot to take in but if it helps, they loved you. I wish I still had family…" Roxas totally ignored her, as he broke down. He didn't cry, he just sat there not saying a word, wishing he could cry.

Namine stood up, and encircled her arms around his shoulders. Roxas started to shove her off, but her grip was too strong and comforting. She nestled her head into his shoulder blade and started to cry.

"Out of everybody else, you're all that I have left." Namine whispered, Roxas pushed out his chair and stood up. He circled her arms around his waist and hugged her close, he relished her presence and hugged her back. Her hug was like… a forgotten memory. Something he loved only to forget it then remember it. Before he joined the Organization, what relationship did they have?

He was sorry. So, sorry that he did what he did, he didn't mean to…

But he still wanted to kill Namine for caging him.

A/N: YAY!!!

How's life, my loyal leaper friends? (From Jak 3 I called Leaping Lizards my, 'Loyal Leaping Lizard Lovers,' don't know why I just do.)

I really wanted to get some RoxasxNamine stuff goin' on and here we are! Not a lot but enough to keep on wanting to read the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed:

_**xxKingdom-Hearts-Fanxx:**_

OMG! You're my only loyal reviewer for this story! THANK YOU!

You only have nice things to say about my story and it's great I LOVE YOU, MAN!!!

_**HSM-Storymaker:**_

Thanks for your suggestions! It's always nice to hear what could be done to make my stories better!!!

As for the rating thing, I have the tendency to swear like a priest and I don't want to get in trouble by the… umm… bosses or whatever of And for intimate situations coming up in the story, but thanks anyway and I promise NEVER TO DELETE THIS STORY!!!

_**Gaijin Shonen:**_

You think it's unusual? How so? True, I was surprised that there we so few NaminexRoxas pairings out there so I decided to become one in a million! Thanks for praising me!!!

P.S I probably sound like a retard but what's a 'Gaijin'?

LOVE

.kittykute


	5. Roxas The Explorer!

Chapter Five

Roxas the Explorer

A/N:

HEYYA! It's that time again!

P.S ROXAS, NAMINE, KAIRI AND SORA ARE 19 A PIECE, RIKU IS 20!!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts so your lawyers can't sue!

After a good minute of latching onto him, Namine let him go and stumbled backwards. AS if she was burned.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I wasn't… I…" He looked into her eyes then sat down at the table and sniffed the soup. Namine, too sat down and took a hearty drink from her goblet, Roxas pretended that the warming hug never happened and continued to eat his soup.

"Why did your father kill my father?"

"Well, personally what I think happened was this; your cousin, Matthias was an 'ill seed' according to my father. He was also very promiscuous. Once or twice I caught him and my elder cousin…" Namine laughed unconvincingly. She shook her head.

"From what I can piece together Matthias went a little too far and got himself killed. That's how I think it all started." Roxas slurped up the last of his soup and listened keenly.

"So my horny cousin banged your cousin and your father got pissed," Namine went peach pink.

"That sounds right." Namine laughed, Roxas reclined backwards in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He yawned and shut his eyes.

"What a day," He murmured, Namine picked up his plate and her own. Roxas opened an eye lid.

"Why are you letting me stay here?" He questioned.

"You have no where else to go, and this is the safest place for you to be right now." She explained, Roxas sat up straight, he took his plate from her hand and tugged it away.

"Here, I'll help you." She let him take the plate and follow her into the kitchen. Truthfully, she was relatively surprised that he was helping her. He always thought that he hated her. She prayed that that wasn't true.

Namine led him to a door at the end of the room and opened it with her foot. Inside was a normal looking kitchen. But when Namine placed her plate down and ordered Roxas to as well, she raised her hands as if she were conducting a symphony and with a quick sweep, the entire kitchen sprung to live as if invisible workers started their shifts. Roxas was scared and took a step back. Namine laughed.

"You've never seen magic before, have you?" Roxas shook his head and regained his posture.

"You'll see a lot of it living here with me. I'm incredibly lazy," Roxas nodded his head. Namine turned around and exited the kitchen, leaving Roxas in awe for a second, then leaving behind her also.

Namine went to her seat at the head of the table and pushed her chair in and sighed.

"I suppose you'd want a tour of the place, right?" Roxas shrugged.

"I'd like to go by myself." He didn't want _**her **_around when he saw those… flashbacks. Namine's smile dropped. He was happy that he was making her sad. Maybe she would resort to suicide. Roxas smiled gleefully behind her back as she walked away up the old staircase.

She turned and suddenly, her white dress turned into the azure blue ball gown she was wearing in his flashback.

"Have a good night, if you need me I'll be in my room." Roxas nodded his head. The sun was going down in the large window behind the staircase. Namine turned and she formed back into her white dress. Small flutters of white light floated upwards from her as she turned her back and walked up the stairs and up the right wing and disappearing into a door.

Roxas exhaled. It would be hard to live with her, really hard. He wondered if he would actually break her… ahh well. Roxas started up the stairs and to the right, where Namine had gone up. The hallway went acutely left and into another door way, but straight down the hall, was yet another door. Roxas started there. He pasted Namine's room and heard nothing but the sound of an old, wind up Victrola. He shrugged it off.

He opened the door at the crest and inside was a high inclining staircase, Roxas shut the door all but a crack and upped the stairs in a slow pace. He could feel the stairs creak with age. The walls were plastered with dark colored wooden boards like small wooden planks, the stairs were tarnished an aged cherry. While walking up the stairs, Roxas felt an over-whelming sense of deja-view. He had been here before, but it all seemed like a dream. One big crazy dream to him.

The stair case led to another hallway with three doors on each side, Roxas decided to delve within each room.

He tried the first door on the left, and inside was what looked like a master bedroom. A large canopy bed that matched the crimson red walls. There were two other doors which Roxas left be. He shut the door and felt a surge of cold whispering down his back. He shivered with the sudden temperature drop and turned around. Namine was pressing up against his body, with her arms around his neck, his arms spread out wide, and he noticed that she was nearly translucent, not exactly there.

"You're back again! I missed you so much, Roxas!" A ghostly hand reached out from Roxas, and a while other entity sprouted out of him, whilst the whole Roxas was on his back, pressed up agenst the wall. The ghostly Roxas draped his arms around her waist and hugged her close.

"I missed you so much it hurts me to realize that soon I'll have to leave again," Thee Doppelganger replied, Namine stood aback.

"You're going again? Roxas why can't you stay here with me?" Namine pleaded, Roxas took his arms off her and took a step back.

"Namine, the reason I came back is… for you to erase my memory." The translucent Namine opened her eyes wide in shock. Roxas's twin cast his eyes down low and clenched his fist.

"I've done some terrible things, Namine. If only you knew…"

"Tell me, Roxas! What have you done? I'll gladly reprieve you!" Roxas laughed at her loyalty. But he then sighed and turned.

"I have a friend waiting for us in the Library, let's go." But Namine stayed rooted to the spot.

The real Roxas, stood up agenst the wall and watched the scene. Did this mean that he and Namine had something before he left? And his memory…? Was it her who wiped him clean of his memory at his request?

"No! I won't let you go!" Namine shouted, and grabbed for his arm, he quickly took it away.

"Namine, I don't want to end up hating you! I'd kill myself before I burden myself on you!"

"What did you do, Roxas? Was it that bad that you want to give up everything we have? My love for you, the love you have for me…?" Roxas shielded his eyes and turned right around to have her again. The hallway was deathly quiet, and not even the mice family living under the floor boards stirred, but waited for his answer.

"I don't think that I ever loved you, Namine," Namine took her hand off of him as if acid was burning at her skin.

"You don't love me?" She said. She could feel her eyes burn with the salty tears. She shut them. He never loved her, huh? All those embraces, the kisses, the laughs. Why was he telling her now? Why had he put on this act in the first place?

"All of it was out of vengeance." Roxas explained, Namine threw back her head and stared up at the ceiling, her eyes opened slowly.

"Is it really what you want, Roxas? Even if you don't love me, I love you. Isn't that enough? Stay with me, please… one more night and I'll do anything you want." She pleaded, Roxas hugged his arms around him tight.

_**Do I really hate her? Who I really hate is her father… why did I take it out on her? Why did I throw away something so good? Who am I kidding I LOVE YOU, NAMINE! **_Roxas could hear his younger self screaming in his head. Roxas shook his head to refuse the fact.

_**She lied to me, she tricked me, she hates me, I hate her, I'll kill her…**_ he told himself, but the feeling was irreplaceable. He was in love with Namine before. He didn't remember why or what happened but his love for her still burned.

The couple embraced and the doppelganger placed his lips gently on Namine's. Roxas felt his lips tremble. He turned his back on them and continued back down the stairs. It was time for some questions.

He needed answers.

_**A/N: Hello people! Forgive me? I've had writers block, it sucks, I know. Usually, I never make up story plans or brainstorm or whatever you call it, but for something like this, I thought I had to. You must notice that I've changed my summery to fit with what I've been planning. Rape, yes rape. R A P E get your hands away from me! This is my square GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THERE!!! Sorry, some girls from Writers Camp made that one up… yeah. **_

_**So, review as always and expect another chapter in 30 to 60 minutes!!!**_

_**Always With Love,**_

_**.kittykute**_


	6. Hanging By A Moment Answers

Chapter Six

Hanging by a Moment/Answers

A/N: Hello! Yeah, I didn't lie about the 30 to 60 minutes thing, my elder brother kicked me out of the house because him and his girlfriend wanted to, 'Get IT On'.

Anyways on another matter, thank you to all of you who reviewed. I owe my life to thee. Make sure you tell your friends about my story!!! You know the whole, 'person to Person' thing is getting really popular again.

Oh and to chainxofxmemories, yes THAT way.

And I was watching AMVs on YouTube, (Yeah looking for inspiration and yoai,) I watched this 'Kingdom Hearts: Listening to Their Hearts… music thing, oh I started to cry! It was a Kairi and Sora thing and it's that song by DDR, 'Listen to Your Heart' and the person did it so well I started to cry!!! You're gonna have to have a heart of stone to watch it without crying!!!

I'll stop my drabbling now.

LOVE,

.kittykute

CAUTION!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS EXACT INFORMATION AND DISCRIPTION OF A MISCARRIAGE!!! EITHER SKIP THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL WRITE A TIMELINE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR CONTINUE ON. JUST A WARNING!!! OH, AND CHARACTER DEATH!!!

Roxas couldn't feel rage, or pain or love as he jolted down the stairs and knocked on Namine's door. Only confusion. He needed answers and he knew she had them because well… she's Namine for Christ's sake.

He could hear the sound of tired feet dragging on the floor and Namine twisting the knob. When she opened it she yawned.

"Roxas—" Roxas grabbed her by the wrists and thrust her backwards, falling onto the floor. Him on top of her, she struggled of course but not for long. He pinned her arms above her head and grabbed her chin with his free hand. Tears welled in her eyes and she thrust her leg up between his legs, but he forced her leg down again with his knee.

"Why did you erase my memory? What did I do?!" He cried into her face. Namine looked up at him and started to struggle again.

"WHY DID YOU?" He shouted again, more forceful.

"Because you told me to! How do I know what you did? You never told me!" With sudden force, Namine rolled over, bringing Roxas with her. Now the tables were turned. Namine was on top of him, while he writhed on the floor.

"I want to know what he had before, before you erased my memory." Roxas said, Namine shook her head.

"I promised you I wouldn't tell you." Tears of frustration poured down Roxas's rosy face. Was it that bad? What had he done to make her erase his memory? Did he kill somebody? Did he murder his whole family or something? What went on?

Another flashback unfolded before his eyes. Namine was on top of him… scantily clad in only an un-hooked white bra. Roxas blinked again and she was there again, fully clad. Roxas inched back in realization. They were in love, that's why he could never bring himself to kill her. Tears were pouring down both their cheeks, as she could see realization in his eyes.

"Do you know now why I offered you to live here with me? Why I wiped out your memory? Why I gave you another life?" Namine whispered. Love struck him dead; it struck him so hard he had the sudden urge to kiss her right then and there. But he kept his hands to himself and questioned her more.

"We had something, didn't we? I loved you, didn't I?" Roxas whispered, Namine shut her eyes and smiled at him. But it was a sad smile.

"No, I loved you." It was all she said then she started to sob again. Her sobs shook her until she fell down on his chest and started to cry into his shirt. Slowly, Roxas forgot all the revenge and all the hate. He drew her tight to him wrapping his arms around her small body.

"And I still do," She spoke softly, Roxas shut his eyes and lowered his chin onto her head. Roxas didn't know what to do, he still needed answers. Once Namine stopped crying she sat up and agenst her bed, with Namine in his arms they talked.

"Namine… did you and I…" Namine nodded.

"Oh," Roxas said awkwardly, Namine sighed.

"If it helps, it was good."

"Thank you," Roxas said quickly. Namine shut her eyes.

"When did I ask you to erase my memory?"

"Three years ago. What happened was for some reason you left after my birthday party, when I was turning sixteen. You came back two years later and said that you had joined the Organization and you wanted me to erase your memory. I did so and Axel took you away, I helped him guide your life, I made sure you had good friends, nice family; everything you wanted. Then you were taken to the real world, you got confused because of everything. I was watching you, always watching you and when you were reverted into Sora, I went into Kairi's mind to keep an eye on you.

"But Axel called me away saying the Organization is up to their tricks again and he needed me to go back to the Mansion and take care of you. I obliged, of course for I knew that once I cracked you, I'd love you again, but the whole time I found it hard to love you for you seemed to hate me. But now after I told you everything I know that maybe you loved me back and you always did," Namine opened her eyes and arched her back to meet his awkward gaze.

"Do you love me?" Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"Namine I don't think I know what love its, and if I did love you then I'd know." He explained. She sat up, her blond hair draped over her right shoulder was now shooting down her back, and she was beautiful, in Roxas's opinion but untouchable.

"I've been having these… flashbacks. When I was coming down the stairs for dinner, you and I were down there dressed in dinner clothes and dancing together. You asked me what I got for your birthday and I said nothing…" Namine sat leaned back on the side of her bed. If I hadn't already mentioned, they were on the floor, leaned up agenst Namine's bed talking. Namine laughed.

"Yeah, about an hour after that you left. Then everybody was killed except me, Tabby and Falcon, like I said. You came back after two years and by then Tabby and Falcon had left. You told me to erase your memory and I did. Axel took you away and the rest is history." She explained, so it all made sense. (Let me break it down for you.

He and Namine had grown up together in the Mansion, Namine had fallen in love with him but he didn't love her. At her 16th birthday party Roxas left for reasons unknown and everybody died after words. Two years after that Roxas came home wanting Namine to erase his memory and Axel was to take him back to the Organization. Namine erased everything except the fact that he belonged to the Organization, his birthday etc. Another three years pass and Roxas is imprisoned in Sora's head, to follow him and make sure he's safe, Namine seals herself into Kairi's head. Namine gets out because Axel needs Roxas to be safe in the Mansion Roxas is taken by Namine to the mansion where we are now.)

Roxas stared up at the wooden ceiling and sighed in happiness. Everything fit now, except his past. He needed to figure out what his childhood was like and maybe— just maybe— his flashbacks would be good to him.

How wrong he proved to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, Namine fell asleep in Roxas's arms. The last thing she remembered was Roxas talking about how Axel had always pissed him off all the time. Her heart was at peace, though. Roxas was back in her life again and everything was whole again. The feeling of his arm around her shoulder sends butterflies escaping from some unknown cage deep within her heart. And when he paused to breathe, and he started talking all over again, the butterflies fluttered out again.

But for Roxas, he felt awkward. Namine loved him and he didn't love her. Maybe when this was all over, he would fall in love with her. The only thing that stopped him from doing that was probably her face. There was one thing in her eyes that stopped him from swearing and sending out sarcastic remarks, something that kept him tame. When he tried to get her attention, she was sound asleep curled up into his arm. He couldn't help but sigh. She was chasing him. He could tell.

Sure, he liked her, but he didn't _**love **_her. Love was too strong a word. If he was given the chance, he'd do anything for her but he wouldn't love her. It was just… like that. Sometimes, people are like that.

Carefully, he picked her up. He couldn't help but notice the flowery smell radiating from her. It was something like… peaches. Paupu! That's what she smelt like. He took a deep inhale and exhaled happily. Roxas layed Namine on the bed while awkwardly trying to bring up the sheets and tuck her in.

He turned when suddenly he felt watched, he turned.

Oh, great. Another fucking flashback.

His doppelganger Roxas was sitting on the edge of the bed, pushing some bangs away from Namine's face, who lay there un-stirring. (Which do you prefer, stirred or un-stirred yogurt? Personally, I enjoy un-stirred. Why? Because you can add granola and drown them. Mwahahahahahaha.) Roxas leaned down, clad in his Organization cloak and kissed Namine's forehead.

"So you're really going to leave her?" Roxas jumped back to see an apparition of Axel standing in the door way. Roxas's clone stood up and looked down at Namine's sleeping form.

"I have too. Because of me she killed all those people," Roxas's blood ran cold.

_**She killed all those people… **_was he talking about the guests at the birthday party? Roxas quivered in fear and fright. Axel sighed and brushed some hair away from his face.

"Keith is… or was, a real prick, isn't he? Her own father telling such lies…" Roxas stayed silent. An alarm went off in Axel's head.

"He… he was lying, wasn't he?" Roxas turned his way and Axel felt revolution churn his stomach.

"You made love to her with the intent of revenge? Look, Roxas—"

"This isn't something smart people talk about when we're hovering over her, jackass. I'll explain once we're gone." Roxas took one last look at Namine who was sleeping peacefully on her side, facing them.

The REAL Roxas watched as his twin and Axel exited the room. He followed after them with the intent of finding out more. They were walking down the steps when Roxas caught up.

"Roxas I thought you loved her! I mean, all those times…" Roxas stopped mid way down the stairs. He was still clutching the banister.

"Axel sometimes love has to be given up for the sake of other things. Keith raped Tabby, I'm sorry it was the only way to get back at him. He blew his fucking brains out for Christ's sake. That's good enough for me," Roxas continued down the stairs.

"But you got Namine _**pregnant**_…" Roxas laughed and continued down the steps until he reached the bottom.

"Haven't you ever heard of a miscarriage?" Roxas said coldly. Axel's heart skipped a beat which made him cough. He could still vividly remember the time Namine fell down these very stairs. Axel looked up as to remember the time, and it was then did Roxas notice that Namine was standing beside him!

He was taken aback then he realized that it was only an apparition. A younger Namine was standing beside him, holding onto the railing. Her eyes had circles underneath her beautiful blue eyes which were puffy from crying. Roxas gave her a queer look but before he could say anything, Namine toppled over and tumbled down the stairs! Roxas moved quickly to snatch her hand as she gathered speed, but he only caught air. He watched helplessly as she rolled down the stairs, her cries of pain were left unheeded as she continued to roll at the bottom of the stairs and stop. She lay there for a second until she huddled into a small ball and screamed out in pain Blood seemed to shoot out from within her and wet the dark red carpet around her.

She lay still for a second then stood up crying. A huge clot of blood and membrane trickled down her leg and into the floor. Namine screamed.

Roxas took a step back in horror and gargled back some spit. He'd never seen anything like that before, sure, he'd seen girls have their periods with pads or tampons but he'd never seen a miscarriage or ever thought of one at all. Vomit snickered at the back of his throat and threatened to come up unless he looked away. Her image faded after she stood up and ran into the dining room.

Roxas's twin stared at the spot where Namine had lay, there was a large deep red colored splot on the floor which Roxas had not noticed before.

"You mean, she fell purposely?" Axel asked.

"Yes, because she didn't want my kid because she wasn't ready," Roxas said simply. Axel, who was standing where Roxas had once stood, glared at him with anger.

"You're a damned fool you are! Roxas she loved you, and you led her on for revenge! Can you get that through your head?" Axel demanded, Roxas was heading towards the front door and was opening it. In a blink of an eye, Axel was in front of him, grabbing at Roxas's shoulders, the expression of a madman on his face.

"Frankly, this doesn't even concern you, Axel. You're not my father," Roxas said coolly.

"You drove Namine to kill your father! You're a jackass, Roxas! You're a manipulative basterd with no Heart—"

"We're Nobodies! We're not supposed to have Hearts!!!" Roxas threw into his face. Axel said no more for he had lost his battle. After one fierce glare, Roxas went through the door to see Demyx who was leaning up agenst one of the pillars, tuning his sitar.

"As soon as I come back I'm going to make her erase my memory. It'll be the only way out," Roxas murmured and exited his home, abandoning a part of himself.

The memory ended. The authentic Roxas stood on weak knees. All this new information on his past was wreaking him, driving him insane. He turned around and headed back to Namine's room

He needed a hug.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora took the yellow slip from the nurse and thanked her. His things were packed in a suitcase Riku had taken from his home. Kairi and Riku were waiting outside for him in the Jeep. Smiling, Sora exited the hospital and rushed towards the yellow Jeep. (Yes, yellow.) Kairi was in the back seat, waving and Riku was at the wheel. The radio was blaring 90's rock ballads, Sora put his suitcase in the back and slid into the front seat.

"How does it feel not having to call shotgun, Sora?" Kairi questioned from the back. Sora smile at her joke.

"Awesome, totally radical." He answered, Riku gave a hoarse laugh and turned out of the emergency zone and out onto the main road. Everything that happened next was a blur.

Riku had turned around look at Kairi when a long black car, resembling a hurse, crashed into Riku's side door at an intersection. Sora had seen it coming and tried to turn the wheel. Kairi had seen it too and grabbed onto Sora's arm, together, on impact they were thrown out of the car, through the windshield and out tumbling onto the hot pavement. Kairi landed on her left side and rolled a good three meters away from Sora who had just flopped and flipped onto his back. The sun was just peeking over the clouds; it was noon. Sora shut his eyes and let the darkness smother him and rock him to sleep.

**A/N: Hey again!!! It is thy, .kittykute. And I have a confession to make. I've stalked all of the pages of those who have reviewed on my story. Lebrezie, I STOLE YOUR BUNNY!!!**

**Hehe… cookies. Anyways, any suggestions would be welcome, as always. **

**Weirdest thing happened today, there is this girl in the other 10****th**** grade class, her name is Lola, (Yeah, Lola.) and she comes skipping into Gym class this morning and announces in the locker room, 'I don't have to participate in Gym because I'M PREGNANT!!!' I dropped my gym pants. Turns out she wasn't lying, she has a real bun in the oven. Personally I laughed. She's such a skank it's not even funny. We wear uniforms, you see and she hikes her skirt up so high you can see Mount. Rushmore from down here. She's been layed by every available guy, (Including my own boyfriend, which makes me edgy,) and to top it all off, SHE FLIRTS WITH ALL THE MALE TEACHERS!!!**

**I'm not over exaggerating or whatever but my Language dude, Mr. Barch, SHE'S ALL OVER HIM ALL THE TIME!!! Eww, it gives my the jeebies thinking about it.**

**Anyways enough of my crappy life and more or ROXASXNAMINE!!! I created an account on and if I ever find out how I'll post some poetry. I'm kittykute as I am here.**

**CRY AND NEVER DIE YOUNG**

**(C.A.N.D.Y)**

**kittykute**


	7. Falling for The Witch

Chapter Seven

Falling for the Witch

A/N: So I promised that I'd write a little time-line for those who didn't have the nerve to read the last chapter.

Ok this is pretty much what happened. In the story we find out that before Roxas's memory was wiped clean, Namine loved him, but Roxas didn't love her. In the past Namine's father raped Roxas's younger sister, so to get back at her father, Roxas sleeps with Namine who winds up pregnant. She feels like she isn't ready so she throws herself down the stairs. Yeah. Oh, and Roxas needs a hug.

Sora gets out of the hospital and Riku drives him home, Kairi is in the backseat… THE CAR CRASHES!!! CHARACTER DEATH!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (Sorry any Riku fans but yeah… I had to kill him off. He was a hindrance,) SMILE!!!

And that's what happened. So read on!!!

.kittykute

Roxas chose to keep the new information to himself. Surly, Namine didn't know he banged for revenge, right? He wearily dragged himself up the main stairway and quietly opened Namine's bedroom door and crawled in. He didn't feel like sleeping alone that night so he huddled in bed with Namine and buried his face into her luscious blond hair which was draped over the pillow. Roxas shut his eyes and fell asleep with the scent of paupu tingling in his nose.

The morning afterwards when Roxas woke up, Namine wasn't there. He grumbled and yawned. He hadn't changed position all that night, he decided. He slept well beside her. He exited the bedroom and stood in the corridor, slowly he walked down the stairs with fresh memories in his mind. He blinked.

The front door was open enough for a person to crawl through. Roxas headed for the door, thinking that Namine would be there. Outside there were three broken arches and a long hedge shielding the world from the Mansion. A large kissing gate was shut and locked with a large lock and bolted shut.

The sound of running water reached his ears and he turned to find the sound. On the right side of the main doors was a small cupboard size door, there was a bar lock on it from the outside so Roxas was able to crouch down and push the door and enter without a problem.

What exactly he encountered was a shock. He expected a graveyard or a large field or something secret along those lines but he never expected a garden.

A full and lush garden filled mostly with wild and cultivated roses of every color. Red, orange, yellow, pink… Roxas inhaled and smiled. The place was so familiar, as if he had visited it in his dreams. Yet that memory was fresh. As if he was here only yesterday.

The sound of water was coming from a pond in the middle of this lush paradise, a large pond, big enough to swim in, but too small to ride a small paddle boat in. The water was a beautiful, glittering blue, like flattened tin foil left out in the sun. Roxas who was still darned in his blue shirt and shorts strode over to the pond with confidence and bent down on his knees and put his hand into the water. It was cool, but not cold. Perfect temperature, he thought. The wind rustled through the leaves of two large willow trees stationed on the other side of the pond. Between the old trees were four wicker chairs and an iron table, sitting on one of these chairs was Namine herself, reading her book with her long legs crossed gracefully about the ankles. She looked up.

"I didn't think you'd be up this early!" Namine called from across the pond. Roxas started walking around the large body to meet with her. She folded the corner of her book and set it down and lept up to talk to him. She was barefooted in loose jeans and a pink t-shirt as she strode. She had planned to swim in the pond that day, so she wore her one piece bathing suit underneath.

"How was your sleep?"

"Fine," He answered, her smiling face brought back unpleasant memories, inside Roxas trembled. Roxas put on his smile and looked around the garden.

"It's beautiful in here," He complemented.

"Yes, it is isn't it? When we were young we'd run around here and swim all day long, our mothers would gossip on these very chairs and sip ice tea." Roxas's eyes became cloudy.

"Could… could you tell me about my mother?" Namine smiled sadly and turned her head to look into the cackling water.

"Come and sit with me," In a swift moment Namine took his hand and pulled him along. Begrudgingly, he followed, trying to ignore the shocks rippling up his arm again. He sat down in one of the warm wicker chairs beside Namine and took a second to relax. The sun dappled down from the holes in the willow leaves making Roxas lazy and sleepy all over again. He shut his eyes and listened to Namine talk.

"Well, your mother's name was Molly. Out of all the women I've seen she was one of the prettiest. She had dark hazelnut hair and your blue eyes, she wasn't thin but evened out a nice trim body. She loved volleyball and tennis, in fact when I would play with her, she'd always win!" She paused to laugh, Roxas squinted his eyes all but a little enjoying the memories and stories Namine had to share. It made him feel a part of it all. Since he couldn't remember any of it except for what the flashbacks told him, he loved to hear about the good times. It was almost like a young grandchild asking their grandpa about what it was like in the war, or how your mom and dad fell in love.

"And what about my Dad?" Roxas asked. Namine's smile turned bright.

"Darren? He was the funniest thing since Carrot Top!" (Hehe… it just occurred to me that he's on my T.V right now. Gotta pause!)

(GO!) Roxas smiled faintly at her joke. She continued on.

"He was always the life of the party, everybody loved him. Your sister Tabby and him had such a strong relationship it was like mortar on brick. Falcon and him on the other hand was a different story. You see Falcon was a fighter. He was a swordsman, (Yeah, in order for me to use my brothers name he wants to be some type of kendo genius. Just because you can play Simple and clean on the guitar DOESN'T mean you're awesome. Ok, maybe you are but you didn't hear it from me!!!)

and your father hated that. You and him were close because of your sarcastic nature and your love of books." Namine explained.

"And they were killed?"

"Yeah," Namine hastily changed the conversation.

"I had another vision thing," Roxas interrupted while she was asking him what he wanted for breakfast.

"Oh, and what was it about?" Roxas smiled deviously. She needed some torment.

"You threw yourself down the stairs, didn't you? You had a purpose miscarriage?" Namine stopped moving. Her face turned pale as if she was going into shock. Roxas chuckled.

"You didn't want my kid? Why?" He asked her. Namine stood up from her chair and turned her back to go into the house. Quickly, Roxas jumped up and grabbed onto her arm.

His whole world seemed to go out of focus. His eyes started to water and go blurry fast. He tumbled.

"Roxas? Roxas what are you doing, you stupid kid get up! We're in the middle of a game!" Everything was set right again. He was on the ground, on his hands and knees holding a tennis racket. He looked up and laughed, but he didn't mean to. He wanted to stay on his knees, but his body pushed up for him.

"Oh shut up Tabby you'd be on your side too if you just got nailed with a racket!" He spoke. It was like being a second entity again. He was in somebody else's head, watching and feeling everything they did or felt. Except he was sure he was in his own body.

Roxas was in a tennis court. Beside him was a beautiful blond-brown haired girl, her hair reached far down her back and was braided into two long thick pony tails. She was wearing a blue tennis skirt and a white holster tank top. It was Tabitha. She laughed and pretended to kick him.

"You dumbass! You're such a faker only because Namine is here…"

"Must I REMIND you of Travis?" Roxas seethed, Tabitha went red and turned her back to face the tennis net. On the other side of the court was Namine dressed in all pink, and a beautiful brunette whom Roxas assumed was his mother. She was bouncing a tennis ball which her racket and talking to Namine.

Roxas brushed off his shorts and took a stance. Roxas, (present day Roxas,) was screaming inside his body.

_**LET ME OUT!!! THIS IS BULSHIT! I'VE ALREADY BEEN A PRISONER!!! LET ME GO!!! **_ He screamed and started to bounce around his new found cell. He banged on the black walls and kicked at the surroundings. Then it came to him.

He was _**watching **_his own life, like a soap opera or something of that nature. He paused to watch his dead family plan a round of tennis. Inside his own mind was an only window, from which Roxas saw everything. He stood in front of the window and blinked back a tear and felt it rush down his face. His Mom was there, the one Roxas wished would hold him on stormy nights, tell him everything would be ok, and kiss him good night. She was there, living and breathing. He looked longingly out the window and watched as she expertly served the zooming lime colored ball back and forth across the tennis court. His sister was trying effortlessly to go against her own mother, while Roxas only dived for the ball when it came to him directly, Namine was good too, but she looked like an amateur next to Molly.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, Roxas finally spiked the ball and it made a bee line right across the net and hit the wall on the opposite side. Tabby threw her net and jumped up and down exclaiming; "We won! We won!" Roxas smiled too and clasped hands with his sister. His Mother came around the net, red in the face and panting.

"Good round, Roxas! You hit it so hard I didn't even see it coming!" She ruffled his hair casually and started to fan herself with her hand.

"Tabby, go inside and bring out some paupu juice please? My mouth feels like a cactus just had it's way with my tongue." Tabby laughed and ran inside for the drink. Namine came around too and was all smiles.

"Good game," She said, Roxas nodded his head and locked eyes with the blond until she disappeared from view behind him. A delicious shiver ran through Roxas's spine, and inside his head, he felt it too. He had seen enough. He wanted out, he wanted to crawl up somewhere and die. He hated these flashbacks because it showed him something he could never have. A family.

Tabby came running out with a pitcher of yellow colored juice and five cups for Falcon was sitting in the corner, tuning his guitar. Even he jumped at the prospect of a cooling drink. They all gathered around Tabby who was pouring drinks.

"Hey, chill out! Don't kill me Roxas _**get away from there**_!" She growled when he went for her wallet. His mother slapped him on the back of the head mid-sip from her glass. He scrunched up and swore under his breath.

"I don't know about you but I'm going inside to the Library. Anyone coming?" Tabby jumped at the prospect and walked with her mother inside, Namine was going to follow them as well, but Roxas grabbed onto her wrist as she passed by.

"Yes, Roxas?" She asked, coolly.

"Are you OK?" He concerned, Namine smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course I am! I've got some laundry to do but I'm alright!" Silence.

"It's about last night…" The smile broke like a hammer on glass.

"Really, Roxas I'll survive…" She said in a determined tone.

"Look, I would kill myself if we had a kid together. _**Kill **_myself. Not because of you or because of the kid. I'm NOT ready for something like that now and just because we made a stupid mistake doesn't mean—"

"It was your idea," Namine said quietly, like a timid young child. Roxas stayed silent with his mouth shaped like an O.

"You said that you loved me and that you needed me…"

"Namine we're 14. Did you seriously believe that?" Roxas defended.

"So you just wanted to get in my pants?" Roxas shut his mouth. He better lie to her then tell her.

"To be truthful, yeah, I did say that to get into your pants." He regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth. Namine took her arm away and held onto it by the wrist. She turned her back on him and strode back into the house. Roxas followed after her.

"Namine—"

"No!" She turned around quite fiercely and drew herself up to full height, even if it was an inch or so shorter then Roxas.

"We've been together all our lives! I love you! I really truly love you! I think about you all the time, what you're doing, who you're with, if you're ok or not. Everything reminds me of you. Everything! Sounds, tastes even songs! I was willing to give you everything including my body but this is how you truly feel? I would have given you the world if it made you happy but you turn back around and fuck me without a second thought! I hate you!" With those words she launched her head back and spat in his face, turned swiftly and entered the house, slamming the door behind her making the birds on the roof-top screech and fly away.

Roxas stood there for a second, completely shut off. Before the present day Roxas was taken away, his last thoughts were, _**I love you too**_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas snapped open his eyes, and white light made him squint. Everything seemed to be white! He sat up, for he was lying down on his back and looked around. He was so sure he was in Namine's bedroom he could have sworn, because every single thing in that room was stark, pure white. The wardrobe, the tables, the chairs everything was a crisp, new white. The large bay window was open and the white curtains, (No surprise,) where fluttering in the wind gracefully.

Roxas slid off of the large clean double bed and adjusted his eyes to the brightness. Sitting on a chair, wielding a tea-cup was Namine and Axel was also there leaning up agenst the wall looking very upset. When Roxas got off the bed, Axel moved so fast he was a blur. He picked up Roxas by the hem of his neckline and flung him into the white wall opposite them and Axel pressed his angry face into Roxas's.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having visions? I could have taken you away and made life easier for us you retarded dip shit! Huh?" With the exclamation, Axel pushed the back of Roxas's head into the wall, making it pound. The room started to spin.

"Axel! That's enough you're hurting him!"

"Don't waste your breath, Namine! He deserves to be roughened up a little the snobbish little dike." (Ohh, I'm using my dictionary of BAD words today, yay!) Namine jumped from her post and abandoned her dainty little tea cup and pulled on Axel's strong arm pleading for him to stop. Roxas shut his eyes and let Axel continuously pound his head into the wall. Namine then backed up and ran into Axel, making him loose balance and topple. Roxas fell onto the floor in a heap, his vision blurry but he was still conscious. Namine cradled his head in her chest and wrapping her arms around his bruised and battered head the smell of paupu still radiating off of her.

"Axel stop it!" Roxas was amused on how quickly she defended him. He smiled like a spoiled kid at Axel, which made him furious. Axel spiffed and cast his rings into Oblivion for Roxas had pissed him off. (Sniffle).

"Fine. I came here to help but it seems as if it's not needed." He turned his back and disappeared into the bleak darkness. After a second, Roxas released himself from her grasp. He sat up on his knees while Namine was still in crouched position.

"Thank you," Roxas said slowly, he stood up on his feet and noticed that it was morning.

"How long was I out for?" He questioned. Namine stood up herself and crossed her arms.

"The entire night. You slept so quietly…" She drawled, Roxas smiled. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was yawning every other minute. She had stayed up the entire night with him, hadn't she? To be there when he awoke, right? Roxas couldn't help but put on his brightest smile. It felt good having somebody care about you like that, even if it was the girl who threw herself down the stairs and gave herself a miscarriage.

"Are you hungry?" Roxas shook his head and slowly put his hands onto her shoulders. His hands were cold, she noticed, too cold. He backed her up and made her sit down on her bed.

"Sleep," He commanded, she opened her mouth to protest but he her his hand over her mouth, his palm on her lips.

"You need to rest." He said, she stayed quiet for a second, then he could feel her opening her lips and playfully biting on his hand. He took it away quickly.

"You're evil," He snickered, she laughed and kicked off her shoes.

"So are you." She retaliated. Namine pulled back the blankets on her bed and crawled up under them. Roxas stayed there, watching until only the sound of her breathing filled the room. All the while, Roxas couldn't help but think, _**Am I evil? **_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was at that moment did Sora realize that he hated hospitals. The smell, the death it was all a part of the attraction. This time he was bandaged up like a mummy, from head to toe. Kairi was beside him, though she was sleeping. Sora felt silent tears trudge down his cheeks. It didn't hurt. Well, the physical pain was just a trifle. It was the emotional pain.

Riku was dead.

The doctor had told them the awful news only minutes ago, the nurse had to come in and stabilize Kairi for she was bashing up a storm. Sora only stood still and thought that it was all some evil plot agenst him.

All he could do is sleep now for he had to wait for tomorrow. The only thing he had left was Kairi, and he intended to make it count. He intended to make it all count.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Hey! Axel! Guess where I am?

Axel: How the hell am I supposed to know?

KK: Oh, c'mon you're no fun. No wonder you're single.

Axel: So what? I can get any girl I choose.

KK: Of really? Well, I bet if I asked my loyal awesome, trippy reviewers if they'd date you. Most of them will say yes.

Axel: Exactly, I'm gonna win.

KK: Dumbass, you're betting agenst the odds.

Axel: (Silence.)

KK: Axel?

Axel: You're in… Tibet?

KK: No

Axel: Taiwan?

KK: Nope

Axel: Demyx's underwear?

KK: No, (But I got a sample for Ashley!!!)

Axel: Then where?

KK: IRELAND!!!

It's true!!! My old aunt died or whatever, ( Didn't know her or else I'd be nicer,) so we were flown here to Tara, Ireland where my family reside, where I am typing now. Trippy? I think so. The only reason I'm here and not still at home is because apparently I've been left something. Money? The Mansion? Her bird cage? I dunno.

That is why I couldn't update, ha-ha. I'm sorry people, I would have but they don't have internet on my plan. (Wouldn't that be cool?)

Anyways please review, I love you and e-cards around!!!

Love,

.kittykute


	8. Happy Birthday

Chapter Eight

Happy Birthday

A/N: Hello, I'm home again. (Yawn) I hate planes and jet lag. Eck. It's nice to be sitting in my own computer chair, listening to 'This is Halloween' Remix by Marilyn Manson. Guess what I was left from the old lady? A bloody silver backed mirror. Not that I'm complaining, it's exquisite but it's just creepy. It's like one of those mirrors you expect some debutant in a Victorian horror movie to have. Every time I look at it I feel hollow inside. Creepy.

To the point THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED!!! I hope you all continue reading my stuff and not give up in me!!! I'm still doing one update everyday until I finish this story but between school and stuff it's really hard so please be kind and be patient if I don't update everyday but I WILL!!!

FOUR MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!!! (October 20th,)

Happy reading!!!

.kittykute

All that day Roxas stayed in the library reading through all the books that took to his interest. Thankfully, he had to visions through those eight or so hours he was mesmerized by the old, leather bound books. He also has the chance to delve into an old copy of _**My Sweet Audrina **_by V.C Andrews. Olette had shoved it into his face one day and he had read it and was fascinated by it, he preferred the works of Sidney Sheldon and Eric Meadus but this was good as well.

Once he grabbed the old, faded copy from the shelf and proceeded to an old wooden desk pressed up agenst a wall. He sat down on the expensive leather swivel chair and pushed off and spun in three full circles until he put his feet up on the desk and reclined backwards, opening the book and beginning to read.

_**There was something strange about the house where I grew up, **_the book read, _**there were shadows in every corner and whispers on the stairs and time was as irrelevant as honesty. Though how I knew that I couldn't say. **_ Roxas quirked an eyebrow and shut the book with a snap. He tossed it carelessly onto the desk and put his hands behind his head and looked up to the ceiling. It was a 3D textures thing, with intricate patterns and delving volume. Roxas sat up and rummaged through the desk. But before he even got into the contents of the drawers, he noticed a calendar propped up on the desk. The photo was of a beautiful sunset with wild horses running rampet across the way, he took a look at the date.

It read October 19. (Meh, let's pretend Roxas's birthday is my birthday too, hpmh?) He stood up. His birthday was tomorrow! How old would he be turning…? Oh yeah! 18! Man, he was getting old.

He picked up the calendar and then placed it back on the desk then grabbed it up again. He raced out of the library and into the lobby, up the stairs and into Namine's bedroom where she still lay, sound asleep. He rushed through the blinding white room and started to gently shake her awake. She'd been out like a light for 9 hours or so, wake up!!!

Slowly, she jerked awake, frightened that something had happened.

"What happened? What did you break?" She questioned, Roxas shook his head and thrust the calendar into Namine's hands.

"Look! It's my birthday tomorrow!" He cried out, Namine looked at him in dismay then her face brightened.

"Of course! I totally forgot!" She looked outside and saw that it was afternoon, although the light outside was still a rosy color. She jumped from the bed and high tailed over to her wardrobe and opened it. Inside was an array of clothes and at the bottom was a small, hidden drawer. Namine tapped on it three times and it popped up, revealing a hidden, velvet boxed compartment. Inside were jewels of course, a stack of papers, (It's about the size of a shoe box,) and a silver framed picture. Namine took it out and handed it to Roxas. The silver was cold in his hands, and he nearly dropped the picture itself. The picture was of three kids. The tallest a boy with scorching raven hair and deep blue eyes, the next was a younger version of Roxas, and the third was a young girl with beautiful _**chatlin **_hair.

"That guy there, yeah that's your brother," Namine said in a matter-of-factly tone that irritated Roxas. He gazed at the handsome guy feeling the memories flood back. Then a sudden thought came into his head. Couldn't Namine just _**replace **_his memories? Namine continued to smile as Roxas gazed at the photo, completely drowned in his thoughts.

Namine, on the other hand was forcing a smile. She prayed that he wouldn't talk about the miscarriage again. Oh, how she prayed!

Finally, Roxas handed her back the picture, but she wouldn't take it.

"You keep it. I have plenty more. Think of it as an early birthday present." She beamed, for the first time in her presence, tears of happiness flooded his eyes. He finally had a picture of his family! He was overjoyed, so much in fact he dropped the picture, making the glass shatter at his feet. Without warning, he draped his arms about Namine's tiny frame and started to cry into her shoulder. Namine clung onto him back, soothing him with sweet whistles and cooing, comforting him.

"It's ok, Roxas… everything will be perfectly fine I promise you…" Namine pledged, she could feel his body warming up to hers and becoming warm.

"I— I want them back, Namine. I want to see my family again." He said the next words without even thinking.

"I want somebody to love me, Namine!" He abandoned his evil, always pissed off exterior and showed the frightened little boy begging to be loved. He dropped his protective wall and let the flood gates flow, showing out his fears and problems to anyone within radius who'd listen. Namine calmly listened to him cry about him being so alone, that he was mad at himself because he was always mad, because nobody would love him. (I had a spaz attack like this after my mum died… I just spazzed out one day while I was with my bestest buddy Kirstjan while we were playing volleyball, by ourselves, sad I know. He rules at it though. And we got onto the topic about my mum and how trippy she was and I started to cry and he, being awesome, comforted me. Yup, we were embraced for about an hour I swear and it was the BEST HOUR OF MY LIFE!!!)

Finally, after a good fifteen minutes, Roxas lifted his head from her shoulder. (totally OOC but hey, I get reviews.) Namine was giving him a happy smile.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah…" He wanted to tell her not to mention this to Axel, but he doubted that she would say anything. Suddenly, Namine perked her head up and smiled.

"Falcon is coming back tomorrow! He said that every year on your birthday he'd return!"

Roxas's stomach churned. Wasn't Falcon pissed off at him for leaving? Would he hurt him? Hell, he didn't even remember his brother's own voice! Roxas stood up and rubbed his eye with his fist like a small child.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" He questioned her. To be truthful, she shrugged.

"I really don't know. Last year he was all laughs and smiles. I don't think he's mad but he wants to see you," Namine explained, relief flooded through him. So he wasn't going to die, not then anyways. Namine shut her wardrobe and put on a pair of white fluffy slippers from the side of her bed and started for the door.

"How about we get dinner started? I'm a little too tired to use magic so you can help me," She said. Grumbling, Roxas followed Namine into the kitchen. For an old looking house, the kitchen was a marvel of electronic gadgets from walk-in freezers to Chinese mandolins. When Namine walked in she clapped her hands and twirled around to meet his gaze.

"So what do you feel like? Stir-fry, spaghetti, ceaser salad, pizza… I feel like lasagna myself,"

"Lasagna sounds good," Roxas replied.

"Good because I wasn't going to make anything else." She tweaked her nose and turned into the freezer and pulled out some ground beef and spaghetti.

"I make the sauce myself, no magic," She added when Roxas looked like he was going to protest. She popped the frozen sauce into the microwave and started to boil some water for the meat to defrost. While the water was boiling, Namine directed Roxas to go into the fridge and pull out a package of spinach.

"Spinach? What the hell does spinach have to do with it?" He demanded, disgusted. Namine laughed and burnt herself while taking the sauce from the microwave.

"You're a meat and potatoes guy, aren't you? Well here you get the real deal. Full balanced nutrition! Not any of that microwave stuff."

"Well whatcha putting sauce into the microwave for then? Huh? Damn right," Roxas teased. Not quite knowing what to say, Namine took the boiling water, plugged the sink and layed the meat inside, then coated it in hot, boiling water. After so she took some cottage cheese3, mozzarella cheese, cheddar and milk and placed it on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Intrigued, Roxas edged closer, watching Namine doing whatever she was doing. From under the island, she took out a wooden spoon, a metal bowl and a cheese grader.

"I forgot to defrost the spinach, Roxas put it in the microwave for about a minute would you please?" she asked nicely. Roxas took the packaged vegetable from Namine's hands and walked towards the mic. (Wouldn't that be a stupid mission for Kingdom Hearts? 'Defrost Namine's Spinach'. Haha, that's funny!!!) After that annoying task was completed, he came back. NAMINE HAD MIXED THE MILK AND COTTAGE CHEESE AND MOZZARELLA CHEESE TOGETHER!!!

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas stipulated and grabbed the wooden spoon from Namine's hand.

"Hey!" She cried out and grabbed the spoon back from his hands. In one swift movement, she tore open the warmed pack of spinach and tossed it in with the other things. Roxas looked appalled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He demanded.

"If I were, you'd know it." Namine retaliated back, and she started to mix the spinach and cheeses together. Roxas let a single tear pour form his eye.

"You're ruining it! It's supposed to be meat and cheese and noodles!!!" Namine laughed at his idiocy. Just because he was a sarcastic smartass didn't mean he was exactly smart. No pun intended.

"Roxas why don't you go and boil the noodles and get out of my face!" Namine dictated, Roxas hunched up his shoulders and turned his back and walked towards the pantry. Namine had the biggest urge to kick her foot up his ass. (SO OOC, but hey, it's funny.)

Roxas slumped over to the pantry and took out a cardboard box of noodles. He flipped it over and read it. _**Boil water at medium temperature and add pasta. Cook for another 10-12 minutes, drain and serve. **_Seemed simple enough. From under the stove he took out a large pot and filled it half way with water. He added some salt and some olive oil and turned it on. Now what did he do next? Oh yeah. Wait.

Namine was humming quietly to herself while mixing her shrewd concoction together. She dipped her pinkie into the batter and tasted it. She seemed happy with her kill. As she turned to take the frozen ground beef from the sink, Roxas heard the snapping and laughing of bubbling in the pot behind him. That was fast, a little too fast for Roxas's slow and unsteady hands. Without thinking he dumped the whole entire thing of pasta into the water, (Including the package itself,) And slammed the lid on tight for Namine was behind him.

"You did something, didn't you?" Namine cooed.

"No I didn't," Roxas defended quickly. Namine had to fight to conceal her smile.

About an hour or so later, (After Namine discovering the package in the pot and got pissed,) the lasagna was ready. (YAY! CONFETTI!)

Roxas sat at the dinner table, waiting for his hard earned dinner with mixed emotions. When Namine came out from the kitchen wielding two plates heaped full of lasagna, Roxas's mouth started to water and gush with saliva and when the plate was placed in front of him, he picked up his fork and pleaded to God above that it would be good. Slowly, with his silver fork, he cut off a piece of the ooey-gooey pasta and placed it in his mouth. Namine sat beside him with her hands rested on folded hands, he started to chew.

And after a couple seconds, he beamed.

"Who was right?" Namine asked.

"Namine was," Roxas agreed. Roxas was about to shovel another heaping forkful into his mouth when a loud bang was issued that rocked the entire house. Roxas dropped his fork and stood up Namine sat up straight.

"What the hell was that?" Roxas pleaded, Namine stood up and in a flash was out the dining room door and into the lobby. Roxas followed like a little puppy. When Namine stepped out, she instantly came back and pulled Roxas back.

"Go hide in the kitchen." She commanded. But Roxas pressed on and besides her orders, he ventured out into the lobby and stopped dead.

In the door way was what looked like two 20 year old males. One had dark onyx colored hair and bright, almost aqua colored eyes. His physique was strong and muscular, yet his body was tall and skinny, he carried with him a long samurai sword, which was battered and old looking, he held it in a warn looking silk sheaf tied to his rainbow studded belt. (Yes, 'rainbow'.) He had heavy looking metal buckled boots that looked like they had seen much, much better days. His baggy dark blue denim jeans had various holes in the thighs, kneecaps and legs and his shirt… well, it wasn't exactly a shirt. It was a cape like thing, tattered and worn that had seen many thunderstorms, slurries and scorching heat waves. The shirt itself was a black muscle shirt that looked like wool if anything. It was ribbed with a turtle neck. Around his neck was a gaudy, cheap looking pocket watch, even from afar, Roxas could hear it tick.

The other that was with him had fiery red hair, and a grimish face, as if he was trying to scare you even with his perky smile. His hair, was blades on his head, with a long pony tail swinging from the bulb of his head down his back, his eyes were of the brightest green Roxas had ever encountered. He wondered if he was related to Axel some way. He too wielded a weapon in the form of what looked like a swampy green saber tucked away in a black sheaf. His attire proved to be posh looking, white dinner shirt, black jacket and matching pants and clickidy black dress shoes.

The redhead took a look around and whistled.

"Holy crap this is your digs? Sweet!" (I do not know if this guy is out of character, because I've only seen Advent Children once in a hurried way,) The black haired guy sighed helplessly and dropped his sheaf, which fell down heavily on the floor, a little too heavily for a sword of that size. Roxas gasped and quickly withdrew.

"NAMINE!" bellowed the onyx haired one and stepped forward, the wood floor groaning in protest under his boots. From his hide-a-way in the dining room, Namine whispered.

"That's your brother, Falcon."

The saliva and taste of the lasagna drained from Roxas's mouth.

"Namine!" He shouted again.

"I'm home! Where is Roxas? Has he come home this year?"

"Jesus, Falcon! You're scaring the poor girl away." The redhead chimed. Falcon grumbled something incoherently and started to walk towards the stairs, at this point Namine stepped out from the dining room and ran to meet Roxas's so called brother.

"Namine!" Falcon cried in surprise, and rushed to pick her up into a hug, drowning her in his heavy, old cape. After the embrace ended, Falcon dropped her down nicely and looked around at the place.

"Man, it's gotten a lot more dead looking then last year. So, Namine, is Roxas home this year?" The smile on Namine's face dropped.

Roxas took a step backward. He needed to get away. The floor board creaked and Falcon was off like a dart into the room, where the door was closed. Roxas stumbled backwards and tripped over his own chair and fell backwards. Falcon ripped the door open and stared in wonder at what lay before him.

The sense knocked clean out of him, Roxas sat up and groaned. He had hit his head on the floor with a passion and crossed his legs and rubbed his head. He didn't even notice Falcon standing above him until he heard his silky voice sending shivers down his spine.

"So you're finally returned, Mr. Lollipop."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Salutations! It is I, your Master!!!

Yes, throw some rotten vegetables at me for I have sinned. I didn't update for how long… three days since I got back? I promise I'll do better!!!

Umm… anything new in my life? Oh yeah SATURDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! Yay!!! I'm turned 16! (But in reality I'm turning sixteen negative three, but who cares?) Me and my friends are going to Rock N Ride at West Edmonton Mall and having a blast. Ashley pledges to come home with at least one guys phone number. Yeah…

Other then that… whooo Mr. Lollipop! You'll figure out what that means in the next chappie.

See you on the flip side AND REVIEW!!!

Lurve and Fairies,

.kittykute

OH yeah, I forgot.

BID ON A DATE WITH AXEL, DEMYX, SORA or ROXAS!!!

HIGHEST BID FOR MISS LEBREZIE AT TEN COOKIES!!!

I'll show you a poll or something but here it goes.

The dates go like this.

DEMYX: 0 cookies

AXEL: 10 cookies

SORA: 0 cookies

ROXAS: 0 cookies (And it better stay that way)

Pledge cookies for your lover! Max number of cookies per vote: 10!!!

HAVE FUNNERS!!!

.kittykute


	9. Brotherly Love

Chapter Nine

Brotherly Love

A/N: THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

The day after tomorrow… I'll finally be turning 13. wow. I don't have to lie when I sign up for Nex or something like that anymore. Trippy. I'll be a teenager, it can't possibly be much more different then being a twelve year old, right? Yes, I know I act mature for my age and I swear like a priest but hey I fooled you all, didn't I? Mwahahahahah.

In any case, here is the next chappie, enjoy!!

Love,

.kittykute

Roxas stared up in disbelief at the elder brother preaching in his face. Roxas blinked and started to crawl back.

"Mr. Lollipop? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Falcon stopped dead in his tracks. Namine came running from the lobby and stopped dead in the doorway. The older red haired guy was beside her, he was slowly moved his hand toward her curvy figure and pulled her closer. Roxas noticed and became enraged.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of her, you horny dink!" Roxas commanded, the blood haired lad inched backwards.

"You… Roxas what do you mean? I've been calling you that since we were little. How could you not…" Roxas looked behind Falcon's shoulder and gaped his mouth.

"You didn't tell him?" Namine put her rounded first finger to her lips and looked away.

"Tell me what?" The char-black lad questioned, Roxas stood up onto his feet and pushed Falcon out of the way and into Namine's face.

"You didn't tell him you erased my memory? You didn't tell my own brother about this? Does he even know that I ran away to join the Organization? That I sle—" He was just about to say he slept with her when he stopped himself. After a second of silence, the guy beside Namine stuck his hands into his pockets and whistled.

"And I thought my record was bad," He tissed, Roxas threw him a look of hatred.

"And who the hell are you? What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" The guy laughed and tweaked his nose.

"My name is Reno. I've been stalking the Worlds with your brother looking for you for three years and finally we've found you here at home. How long have you been here?"

"He's been here for two days and no longer," Namine answered for him. Inside, Roxas exhaled a sigh of relief. Thank God for Namine.

"Oh, really?" Reno said and looked to Roxas for any sign of weakness. Roxas was sure he had found none.

"Ok, somebody fill me in on what the hell is going on here, Namine what exactly did you do?" This time, Roxas answered for Namine.

"Three years ago I asked her to erase all my memories of this place and my family and she did so," Roxas felt the warmth of Namine creep up his spine. She did only what he told her to do because she loved him, and still did. It was a heady feeling.

Falcon wore no expression of shock or of any feeling at all. He just listened and learned. Roxas continued on.

"After everyone was killed, or rather right before everybody was killed I left to join the Organization because of something that Keith told me, who is Keith anyways?" Roxas questioned.

"Keith is Namine's father." Flacon replied. Roxas's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Namine's father told him something so bad that he left to join the feared Organization? Roxas wondered what it could have been. (Via chapter six,)

"After three years I came back and asked Namine to erase my own memories," He gave Namine a loving look.

"And she did," Namine smiled from her position by the door. Roxas found some weird courage hidden deep within him and stared up at his brother. Falcon's eyes seemed warn and old, as if he'd seen too much for his own time.

"Does Tabby know Roxas is here?" Falcon finally questioned at last. Namine shook her head.

"No, I haven't told her yet. Actually, I haven't been to town since Roxas came that one day." Namine said, Falcon nodded his head and took one last look at Roxas. A smile played on Roxas's lips.

"Mother was right, you were the brave one," He whispered, Roxas's stomach gave a horrid jerk and started to grumble, this time a smile appeared on Falcon's lips.

"Namine would you happen to have made dinner already? Long journey from Atlantica to home," Namine nodded and swished her hand in the air as if she was warding off some type of flying insect. Immediately, the chair which Roxas had knocked over had stood up on it's own accord, and two extra table settings flew out form the armoire on Reno's left which scared him terribly. Falcon sat down at his rightful place at the head of the table with Reno on his left and Roxas on his right and Namine sitting on Roxas's other side. A bottle of wine came flying in from the lobby and uncorked itself and poured goblets all around.

Once the thick red liquid was dispensed, Falcon raised his glass.

"To my once forgotten brother," Falcon toasted, Namine was the first other then Falcon to raise her glass. Reno followed lazily after wards and then Roxas lifted his goblet.

"To Roxas!" They chimed, and drank. Roxas stopped for a second and let the cup touch his lips and then he drank.

After dinner came and went, Namine stood up after she directed the dishes to clean themselves.

"Where are you going, Namine? The night is young! Stay and drink with us!" Falcon encouraged, already it was one o'clock in the morning and Roxas and Namine both grew tired.

"I put fresh linens on your bed just yesterday, Falcon. Have a good night," Roxas stood up and followed Namine out. Just as he passed Falcon, who had his cup to his lips, Falcon said;

"I'll talk to you tomorrow when I'm sober. Good night, Little Brother." He said, Roxas nodded his head and followed Namine up the grand stair case.

When they were just about to part, Roxas drew Namine's attention.

"Do you think Falcon's mad at me?" He questioned, Namine yawned and fanned her hand over her mouth.

"Nah, he's just drunk. You and him had such a great relationship, that is after you scolded him for being such a womanizer." Namine chuckled.

For a moment, Roxas shut his eyes and yawned. Once he shut his eyes, Namine said;

"Oh, and happy birthday," Roxas was going to open his mouth to reply, but his lips were silenced.

It was a simple kiss, not filled with heat or passion but juvenile puppy love, Roxas had the biggest urge to melt on the floor at her feet and laugh at the same time. He wanted to hug her, dance sing and drink but he wasn't good at multitasking. When Namine took her sweet, wine tasting lips off of his, she giggled.

"That was probably the wine so don't get your hopes up," She laughed.

"I won't," Roxas said, and watch as Namine walked to her bedroom, swaying a little bit with each step. He watched ash she opened her door and shut it softly. He heard her footsteps die away as she fell onto her bed, probably fully clothed, and asleep already. Roxas turned on his heel and proceeded to his room. He opened his door and shut it somewhat nosily behind him and walked in a drunken state to his bed and fell onto it and falling asleep instantly. He fell happily into a dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Falcon took the goblet from his lips once he heard the second door shut. He waited a few seconds before he spoke.

"So, it really is true. My little brother is Organization Member 13. Wow," Falcon leaned back on the two legs of his chair and swung his feet up onto the table.

"I wonder how he fights," He added. Reno was cross legged and staring at his wine glass in almost a trance of some sort.

"The only thing I don't understand is what happened to the Organization itself. Should we ask Roxas? I mean, such a powerful Organization doesn't just disappear into thin air, right?" Falcon nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm glad he's back home anyways, I still need to talk to him and get any information out of him that I can." Reno twiddled with the green goggles on his forehead and smiled.

"So, are we staying?" Falcon looked up to the ceiling as if some forgotten memory had come to mind.

"Yeah. We'll be here for a while," Falcon replied. He sat up straight and poured himself another cup of wine.

"So, what's going on between Roxas and Namine? You told me that they liked each other or something?" A faint smile tried to play on Falcon's face.

"When they were young, Namine liked Roxas. I'm not sure that Roxas liked her back but they did it together so that must meant something," He decided not to tell him about the miscarriage. He could still hear Namine's sobs as she came into the library, soaked in blood and crying about a baby.

"So Roxas has the balls to go all the way, eh? I never would have thought," Reno laughed.

"How did you find out?"

"I heard them one night together. I don't know how many times they've done it but they did it once for sure. I was going into Roxas's room to borrow a pair of cleats; I was just about to open the door when I heard Namine, like moaning and huffing. It sure sounded like sex to me, so I left and jacked Tabby's." Reno sat there listening.

"Funny, huh? I was happy for Roxas because he got laid and everything but the next couple days afterward, Roxas totally ignored Namine. She was trying to talk to him but he totally ignored her. Finally at her birthday, he kissed her and told her that he loved her but then he left. After he left, Namine's father, Keith told her that Roxas banged her just to get back at him for raping Tabby because I told you how Keith adored his daughter after his wife died. Roxas took the thing that Keith held most dear; Namine's innocence.

"Namine spazzed out and lost control of her magic and everyone except myself and Tabby were murdered and I mean _**slaughtered**_. I think the most merciful death she executed was decapitation." Reno was terrified. That beautiful angel was an ugly monster inside, probably filled with anger and remorse at unrequited love.

Falcon carried on with his story.

"I calmed her down and told her that Roxas loved her, and I made up a story on how we had a talk about marriage. That shut her right down. After that she slept straight through the week, she didn't wake up to eat or go to the bathroom or anything." The window at the end of the dining room showed promise of rain.

"It always rains on Roxas's birthday." He murmured to himself as she guzzled the last of his wine.

"And?" Reno asked.

"And what? Roxas was gone and I left two weeks later to look for him. Tabby left this house to live in Twilight Town and I see her every year on Roxas's birthday. She always brings him a present every year even if he doesn't come back. It hit so hard when Roxas left because Tabby loved him so, so much. She idolized him and took up soccer just to show him that she was the best." Falcon sighed sadly.

"I asked her if she wanted to come look for Roxas with me last year but she thinks she isn't strong enough with her long sword. I'd kill her and take her with me but I can't do that you know?" Reno agreed sympathetically and yawned.

"I dunno about you but I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He stood up from his chair and with his hands in his pockets, he strode out then came back in again.

"Where am I sleeping, anyways?" Falcon sighed sadly and abandoned his chair to show Reno the floor he was sleeping on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas woke up that morning with the most annoying headache he had ever had in his entire life. It tore at the back of his head and numbed his forehead. It grabbed and pushed and kneaded and hurt like a bitch. He sat up in his bed and grabbed at his head and groaned in pain and scolded himself for drinking so much wine. Then he realized that it was his birthday, he couldn't help but feel a slight warmth tumble in his belly. He was 18 today and he would make the best of it. He swung from his bed and dressed a pair of jeans and a loud yellow shirt which bagged on him but gave him the sense of hominess. He looked at the clock on his side table and it read 2:51, he quirked an eyebrow. It was the first time that he had slept that late that he could recall. He opened his door and walked into the hallway, everything was relatively quiet and still. He heard the clink of glass ware from the dining room where he ventured to.

Seated in the dining room was Reno and Namine and as soon as Roxas came in, Reno silenced, Namine had the look of discomfort when Roxas realized what was going on

"I told you to stay away from her!" He hissed and took three angered steps towards Reno when Namine stood up.

"Roxas we were only making conversation, that's all."

"Bulshit," He answered and got right up in Reno's face, he coward back with a sly smile on his lips.

"I can't talk to her? Is there a label on her saying she's yours and yours alone?" Roxas shifted his eyes and stepped back. He did have a point. He sighed and sat down in the chair beside Namine who handed him a glass of orange juice. He hated orange juice.

"Sorry, I don't like orange juice," Roxas apologized. He never tried it, yet the look of it disgusted him so he stayed far away from it. A small smile was on Namine's lips.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No," She laughed.

"I guess I know you more then you know yourself," She teased. _**You took my memory, of course you know more about me then I do. Everybody knows more about me then I do. **_He wanted to retaliate, but kept silent. He took the cup of juice and took a small taste of it.

"It's… ok," He said then took a full mouthful and found that he liked it.

"Tabitha is coming down today, Roxas, just to give you some warning," Said a voice from the door. Roxas didn't even bother to glance at Falcon, he realized that the courage he had last night was because of the wine, he scolded himself mentally as Falcon dropped a package in front of his cereal bowl.

"What's this?" Roxas chimed.

"A present, I hope it makes up for almost three birthday-less years." He said. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in brown packaging wrap with coarse chicken string and had the words, 'Happy Birthday, Your Brother, Falcon,' written on it. Roxas took a quick side-ways glance at Namine who was eating some Cheerios. (Yes, Cheerios!) The package was long, about the length of a broomstick and light, very light, the weight of a hollowed broomstick. Roxas untied it, (Ok I lied, he ripped the shit out of it,) and was holding a light weight, black silk sheaf. It was the sheaf of a sword. Roxas stared blankly at the holster then looked to Falcon.

"What use is a sheaf if it doesn't have a sword to protect?" Falcon grinned.

"What's the use of a sword if the owner doesn't know the hilt from the tip? You're brace I'll give you that but you're a couple cookies short of a jar, little brother." A smile lit up on Reno's face, a smile of ignorance. Roxas quirked his eye brow for the second time that morning and let the brown wrapping flutter to the floor. Falcon sat down and with a happy groan and extended his feet up onto the table. Namine gave him a look of pure hatred and pushed his feet ruthlessly off the table. Teasing her, he flung them up again, this made Namine's smile widen and Roxas's stomach turn with jealousy.

"I'm gonna teach you how to use a sword mate and god knows you need to remember how to." Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but his lips burned when Falcon grabbed Namine by the waist, flung her down on his lap and started to tickle and let her hair drape over his face. Roxas stood up, this took Namine's attention. Roxas was going to shout, 'Get your FUCKING hands off of her or I'll kill you! I love you, Namine, but I can't tell you because I have emotional problems. I sleep with a teddy bear and I'm going to go into the garden and cry!' But what he really said was;

"I'm going to the Garden." And he stomped off. What a lovely way to start off ones birthday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. It was my birthday this weekend and my best friend Ash and I went out this weekend. We went to this trippy Rock N Ride thing at West Ed, you know you ride all the rides you want, dance ect. We took the bus and when we walk in I swear to God, not even a minute passes by when I look at the display in Urban Planet and I cry out, "I WANT THAT SHIRT!!!!" It's a guy shirt, but who cares? It's black and white checkered ALL OVER THE PLACE!!! Bells went off when I saw it, 'Roxas, Roxas (&) ROXAS!' Ohh it was like…ahhh…

Oh, I'm so fat I'm here with Sora eating birthday cake and playing Pokemon; Special Pikachu Edition on my Game Boy Advance SP. God, I remember when the first type of Advance came out, it was like, bulky and fat and blue and stuff… I still have it, believe it or not. It's so ancient if I put it on eBay it would be an ancient artifact. God. The only game I had for it was this trippy Donald from Disney game I forget what it's called but it'll come to me…

Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Please review

LOVE

.kittykute


	10. Rain

Chapter Ten

Rain

A/N: Hello my faithful friends, accomplices and partners in crime. I give you now chapter ten of, This is what Happens When Love Gets in the Way. I'm thinking of changing the title to, _**Reset My Memory**_, what do you think? I think it sounds good. The reason I'm changing is because the story turned out so much differently then I thought it would, you know? I'm just giving you a head's up and if you have any other titles in mind please tell me in your review!!! Remember, complete sentences!!!

Lurve,

.kittykute

It was colder then Roxas would have liked, but he ran from the corrupted house filled with the remains of spider web memories. He turned from the large double door and dashed towards the small cupboard door and into the garden. The mid afternoon sun had dappled the entire place in a wonderful, glazed light that bounced off everything and made everything appear fuzzy and warm, he felt relief trickle back into his angered mind. He slowed his pace and walked to a certain sunny spot next to the wavering willow and sat down letting the hot sun cloak his body and release his pain.

He didn't want to admit it, but Roxas didn't hate Namine anymore. Infact, he felt love for her, he wanted to make sure she was ok, that her dreams were fulfilled and her heart filled with happiness. Roxas wanted to hold her and make that haunted look in her beautiful azure eyes vanish and fill with warm… Jesus Christ, this is starting to sound like a bloody V.C Andrews novel! (Not that that's a bad thing,) He hunched back up agenst the old, weathered bark of the willow tree and buried his head into his arms. He hated his life. He wanted back into the life he had before, even if it was some type of program. He wanted it back the way it was before Namine took away his memory, before he met Axel and joined the Organization before everything became complicated. Security was something he wanted back, as if it was stripped from him and locked away, something he could only get back unless he had the key.

And why the hell was Falcon, his supposed loving brother hitting on Namine? Only thinking about it infuriated Roxas more. He felt the grinding of his teeth agenst his bottom molars, and the irritating tremble in the back of his jaw.( Everybody has done this and if you haven't, what kind of bloody person are you? DO IT NOW!)

Just as it was beautiful, the hidden oasis had begun to acquire some rain. Roxas was happy because the tree shielded him and he could see the falling rain. It had been the first time in four years he had seen rain…

_**Flasbacker!!!**_

Roxas threw back his head and savored the sweet smell of the rain falling from the ever-dark sky. He loved the rain, the way it smelt, the way it trickled down his face, how it tasted when it hit his open mouth, it drove him crazy. Warmth radiating from his Organization cloak, he danced through the rain letting the rain hit him and soak his heavy zippered coat making him cool again.

The World That Never Was, The Organization's stronghold, was in complete serenity. The Nobodies were sealed away in the Castle, so Roxas didn't have to feel as if he was being watched.

He stopped and kept his face up to the dark sky, watching the little silver bullets dance around him just as he just had.

"And people call me gay," A voice irked from the shadows, Roxas turned abruptly, ready for combat when he relaxed. It was only Axel, leaning up agenst the wall with his arms crossed.

"Axel! How… how long have you been here?" Axel smiled and stood up straight.

"Long enough to know you're a queer little shit, now come in it's dinner," Young 16 year old Roxas followed behind him, completely unaware of his past. Axel gave Roxas a small, side-ways glance as they traveled the streets of Axel's for-now home. Roxas's mouth was traveling a mile a minute, talking about how Demyx had tricked him, making the hot water in the shower stall turn ice cold, and when he switched the cold water on, freezing water poured out. He was cursing and swearing Axel couldn't help but laugh at him as they managed their way towards the pub.

True enough the Organization members lived in the big castle thing that dominated The World That Never Was's landscape but they ate, drank and made merry at Journey's End, a small Irish style pub located off a small side street, hidden in an alley. (They hid it because if the enemy found it they'd never have ale again!)

Roxas and Axel entered and beheld a familiar sight. Most of the Organization members were sitting on wooden chairs over plank tables, sipping ale, brew and lager and talking. The heavy wooden door slammed shut as Axel wondered towards the bar and grabbed the attention of Smiths, the programmed cyborg that Saix had created for that very purpose.

"I'll have an ale and what do you want, Roxas? Chocolate milk?" Luxord snickered from his table were Xaldin and Vexen were seated, playing cards. (No shit,)

Roxas let it roll off.

"Go fuck yourself, Axel. Orange juice and vodka please," The human like A.I turned on it's heel and began pouring some ale from a tap on the opposite side.

"I really shouldn't be drinking, you know. You're forcing your bad habits onto me," Roxas teased, Axel took the pint of ale that was placed on a coaster in front of him and sucked it back, letting the bubbly mix swirl down his throat.

"Shut up, you could have had the chocolate milk if you wanted it," Roxas's orange juice arrived, he took the sliver of orange out of it and started to suck on it. Demyx came up from somewhere and leaned agenst the bar beside Axel. He was clutching a baby blue concoction…

_**Mysterious End Flashback!!!**_

The memory stopped there, for Namine had ran from the house, clutching an opened umbrella. She spotted him and ran through the soggy green and beneath the willow tree where she sat down on the dry grass and shut her umbrelly.

"What's wrong? Why did you run out like that?"

"Because I could." He countered quickly, Namine rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get a chance yet but Happy Birthday. You're eighteen, how do you feel?"

"No different then what I felt yesterday." A smile came to her lips. The rain still continued to fall as Namine stretched out her legs and crossed them at the ankles. Roxas fought not to notice how lovely they looked.

"Falcon is a natural flirt, you were the same." Roxas straightened up.

"Yeah, I was. Before you reset my memory." Namine looked grief stricken as she fondled with her hair, curling it about her fingers and tapping her other fingers on her thigh.

"But you told me to…" It was like opening sealed scars. Namine hated herself because she ridded Roxas of the most important thing, his memory and love for his family. She wanted to cry because she angered him, but she kept a tear less face anyways.

"I'm sorry, Namine. I— I guess I'm still trying to figure out who I am. My entire life is a lie, every feeling, every laugh and kiss I've had was a lie," He'd been kissed? It was like a blow to the stomach for Namine.

"Who have you kissed?" Namine couldn't resist asking. Roxas huddled slightly closer to the sketching beauty as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"The first girl I kissed in my old memory…" He paused to think, every second passing by was marked by the rain falling down. Namine chewed on her lip, and waited for him to answer.

"The first girl I kissed had to be you, I haven't kissed any other girl. Sure, I've made out and felt up some chicks, but I've never kissed them," It was a lie, of course but a lie to catch her attention.

Namine was hooked line and sinker. He had made out with some chick? Horny basterd! She suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable. Roxas laughed and continued on.

"What do you think the Organization is planning?" Roxas finally asked.

"Personally I think they want the Keyblade in their control, other then that I don't know what they want to do with it," Roxas nodded his head. The gentle smell of paupu was intoxicating once mixed with the scent of rain. Accidentally, Roxas sniffed her scent in quite hard, and Namine noticed. She smiled.

"You like my perfume?" She questioned. Roxas bolted straight up.

"I—"

"It's ok, I like it too. That's why I wear it." Roxas turned away to hide his blush. Amused, Namine pulled her knees up to her chest and twiddled her white painted toe-nails which were hidden in juvenile white saddle sandals. The rain continued to pour. Dying to make conversation, Roxas brought up his own brother.

"So do you think Falcon is staying?" He had grown to have some type of distain for his brother, since he was such a flirt. Namine laughed, it showed in her eyes how stupid she thought he was being.

"Of course! He was born and raised here, why wouldn't he want to stay here? It's his home, just as it is yours and mine." She paused.

"You wouldn't _**want **_to leave, would you?" Sure, Roxas wanted to leave. He wanted his old life back, even if it was simulated. But he rathered simulation over complication. Yet, he wanted to stay there, something was there. Some mysterious presence that drew him in and didn't let go. For Namine's sake he smiled.

"No, I don't want to leave." And he continued to stare out into the graying world around them. Namine sighed in relief.

"So, do you want a cake for your birthday?" She asked him.

"No, not really." Namine laughed aloud and started to twiddle with her fingers.

"Too bad, I want to make you a cake." She assured, Roxas sighed in annoyance but although it was fake, Namine felt a little distressed.

"You're done too much for me already." Namine smiled brightly, as if she was receiving some radical comment.

"Hmm, what if you help me? When we were younger, you'd always watch me bake, you especially loved it when I baked cinnamon rolls," She continued to drone on about baking when Roxas remembered something. He _**remembered**_.

"…— and you'd roll out the dough for me when it was too hard for me to use. You wore that flimsy apron—"

"It was filmy like a negligee, right? You make it for me from one of my Mother's old sleep nighties." Namine stayed deathly still.

"You, you remember?"

"Ya, and I remember one time that Falcon threw flour at my head and he called us the golden couple because my hair turned so white." Tears brimmed in Namine's eyes. Without warning, she threw her arms about his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Roxas stood still, afraid that he had made her upset. Overwhelming happiness drowned him, he had remembered something! He wasn't supposed to though, Namine had wiped his memory clean for him. Then why? Why had he remembered…?

"Namine stop crying. What's happening? I remembered something, why are you sad?" He asked childishly, Namine with her arms still linked around him peered into his eyes. Her beautiful, beautiful blue eyes were draining tears but a smile played on her face. She was happy? Of course, he remembered something from his own past when Namine's spell had covered his past in black Swiss cheese holes…

"Namine, what the hell is wrong with you?" Roxas asked for the second time.

"Don't you understand? My spell, all spells have a catch." She took her arms off is neck and smoothed away her tears with the back of her hand. She was sitting on her own legs.

"Every spell that I cast, that any Witch casts, has a special condition. When this condition isn't met or if I tell somebody the condition then the spell breaks, but in a bad way. You would have lost your entire memory if I told anybody. So I kept it a secret but the condition was met!" Roxas didn't quite understand. (Me: Well aren't YOU a tea cup short of a tea set? A couple sandwiches short of a picnic? Not the smartest cookie in the jar?) Namine regained her posture and linked her hands together in a flattering way and smiled brilliantly.

"Then wha- what was the condition?" Namine was smiling fully now.

"The condition that I set up myself was this; If you learned to trust and love, then your memory would come back again! The memory that you just remembered was of me and you because you just realized that you trust and…" She cast her eyes down and blushed a bit.

"And that you love me too," Anger flooded through Roxas's skull and pumped to his sinuses. His rage drove him to shut his eyes and stand up.

"Roxas—?"

"How could you be so selfish? I—I thought you were if not a little, more selfless then that! You know what? Fuck it, why are you constantly bitching to me that you love me when I don't love you back? I-Don't-Love-You-That-Way! Do I have to put it on a bloody fucking Speak N Spell for you? Fuck, man! I can understand why I left, you're a nagging bitch with a spoon shoved so far you your ass you don't have enough common sense to tell that I don't love you like that! Fuck you, Namine! Fuck you!" He turned on his heel and marched off, then halfway he started to run.

"Roxas!" Namine called back. But he pretended not to hear.

Everything was wrong. His life, his emotional wellbeing and his heart. His heart most of all. He trusted Namine and sure, he learned to love her too but why did she have to add such a snag that would ensure her to get what she wanted in the end? What a bitch!

Roxas stomped off into the Woods in front of the Mansion and started to blinding run around. He was searching for a path when he opened his eyes a little too late and bumped violently into a tree. Roxas flew backwards and onto the wet, marshy land. Blood started to seep from his nose as he let himself succumb to the sweet darkness that held no pain, no love and no lies.

The last thing he remembered seeing was a flash of red and the rain patting carelessly to the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Me and my evil cliffies! (Damn you, Katelyn!) SHUDDDUP! So, happy birthday to me! (It's been like, a week.) As I have said before in my previous sentence, SHUDDUP!!! God imaginary friends can be damn annoying. Jesus, can anybody relate?

Oh yes and about the whole WIN A DATE WITH YOUR FAVORITE ORGANIZATION MEMBER? Roxas wasn't intended to be in it. WHY? Because I said so. Deadline is in, in about… NOW! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

So, Lebrezie you win a date with AXEL!!! (Remember, I get him on weekends!)

Look forward to your story in the next chappie or check it out on my authors page.

I think I will continue this segment. I am adding Sora in the contest!!!

ScOrE:

Sora: ZERO COOKIES!!!

Axel: ZERO COOKIES!!! (And taken)

Demyx: ZERO COOKIES!!!

Riku: ZERO COOKIES!!!

Alright! FINE Riku can be included but ONLY because I like his hair. If his hair was flat, then he'd be fucked.

LOVE,

.kittykute


	11. I'm Back

Chapter Eleven

I'm Back

A/N: Well, the weekend is over, yawn. I love to sleep, it's a good thing. I haven't updated for about three days now, for please still love me!!! I'm a procrastinator and I hardly get things done without people yelling at me to get them done.

Let's see, what's new? Nothing, I guess. I always have a lot to say in these passages but now I'm too tired to reply. Meh.

Please enjoy!!!

Love,

.kittykute

"It's lucky he's still hanging in there, I mean; he bumped into a fucking tree and tore open his bloody forehead for Christ's sake. Too bad it's his birthday today, eh Tabs?" There was a muffled 'Mm-hmm,' coming from a couple feet away when Roxas came to conscience. He couldn't open his eyes, and his entire body felt as if he was dunked into a bath of ice that rivaled the temperature of the North Pole. The people in the room continued to drabble.

"You were gonna go up to see him today, right? Falcon told you he was home, eh?"

"Yes, he came to my door this morning." A female voice sounded. Roxas was confused, it could be the fact he was paralyzed and his mind was fuzzy, or he was a moron, either one. So that was why Falcon was so late at the breakfast table this morning, and Roxas thought that he had a major hangover and slept in late. Then the memories came washing over him. Namine, her spell, love… it all came back. Roxas could have doubled over with the remorse that was taking him, but he couldn't move his body, he couldn't even speak!

"So… do you forgive him?" The male voice asked. Something glass fell to the floor and shattered, nearly making Roxas jerk. His pace quickened and he stayed still, utterly still, not even breathing.

"No, I'm not going to forgive him, Travis! Jesus, we were over this already!"

"Ok, fine! But for the love of God, be easy on him! From what Falcon told you, his memory is screwed up, be nice, would you?" A female voice scoffed.

"I will. Don't worry, I'll deal with him," Roxas gained the courage to peek open his eye. He was inside a nicely furnished bedroom, the bed he was lying on had a blue comforter and white pillows, the room was painted the same shade of blue with sea shells painted in rows on the wall, there was a wooden chest of drawers on the left side of the bed with a doily on it and two taper candles sitting in crystal holders on either side of a framed picture. Roxas couldn't see the picture on account of the sun beating down on it. At the front of the room was a long dresser with a turned off T.V perched on the end of it.

"Look, his eye is open! He's going to be fine, Tabitha. I'll go fetch s towel and cold water while you two talk," Roxas could see the shadow of somebody leave the room from a wooden door and he went down the stairs. Roxas was left in the room with the female… the female Tabitha. She smiled and sat down on the bed beside him, Roxas felt her weight sinking him down.

"Often I've thought what I'd say to you once I met you again, I knew you'd come home again, Roxas. I knew you couldn't stay away, or feel guilty for long," She laughed and positioned herself differently on the bed. She continued.

"Even when we were kids, if you did something wrong you couldn't hide it for long. You would always tell on yourself after an hour or so and Mother would laugh and cuddle you and kiss your forehead…" She broke off.

"But now she's dead, all because of that blonde, two-faced bitch perched on her ass up in our home. Roxas how could you have loved her? I knew you did…"

"Meh…" Roxas coughed out, he could open his eyes fully now and he gazed at the beautiful brunette sitting on the edge of the bed with tears in the corners of her beautiful blue eyes, her eyes were the same color as his. Her long, waist length hair was left in a beautiful red ribbon, which tied over her head and kept the hair away from her eyes, she was wearing worn, holey blue jeans and a shirt that was the exact color of her ribbon.

She was sixteen and a spitting image of their Mother, except there was a twinge of pure, unadulterated hatred in her eyes, which made them look glazed over and shiny.

"You were gone for three years, Roxas! And in that time you never bothered to come back and explain what the hell happened! One day you where there, then the next you were gone! Without any explanation or even an excuse, nothing!!! What the bloody hell happened Roxas! Tell me before I start to cry!" She bit her lip and let her head fall down to her chest, her hands were clutched up in fists which made her knuckles turn white.

Roxas started to shut his eyes, then he stopped, he opened his lips and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Using whatever strength he had recovered, he lifted his arm and attempted to stroke her hair for even though he couldn't remember her, her picture was fresh in his mind.

"Tab—bby…" He croaked, she lifted her head slightly and saw what he was trying to do. A wide smile danced at the corners of her mouth as she unclenched her fists and flung herself on Roxas and pulled him close.

"I missed you so bloody much it still hurts Roxas! Why did you leave? Why did you leave us? We need you and we missed you, we missed you so much…" She cried, slowly, with pain in his joints making him jerk and tremble, Roxas encircled his own arms around his younger sister.

"I'm b-back…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For the next two days, Roxas slept and ate in the company of his younger sister. A smile came easy to her lips and a thrashing just as fast. Roxas could tell that she genuinely loved him and missed him; it felt so good to be loved without guilt or without reason. Slowly, Roxas regained his ability to talk. At first, he stuttered, but he over came that obstacle quickly. His arms and legs had become officially asleep for the two days he was there. It was constant pins and needles that, at first, made Roxas shout in laughter, but then made him cry tears of agony. On the second day, finally his legs become numb, then after about three hours, he began to regain feeling in his legs.

Tabitha was a joy to be around and Roxas was glad she was there. He learned that she was living with her boyfriend Travis that Roxas had teased her about since they were young. Roxas could see the shimmer of love in Tabby's eyes every time she looked at Travis, and oddly, Roxas felt somewhat jealous.

Sometimes, he thought of Namine and how she was, broken, he hoped. But still, in his hatred and rage of her being selfish, he still cared. It wasn't love anymore but caring. And he settled it at that. He knew he had to go back, and he wasn't looking forward to it, but he promised himself that he would leave the next day; ready or not.

That evening, Roxas told Tabby his plans.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, 'you're leaving tomorrow morning?!' You aren't even well enough to stand, let alone walk!" She exploded, but Roxas kept at it.

"Tabby I'm leaving tomorrow and stop over reacting, I too so can stand!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, actually, I can!"

"Na-ah!"

"Ya-ha!"

"SHUT UP!" Travis thundered, after quietly sipping his after dinner coffee. To show his solid defiance, Roxas put his plate down on the bedside table and pulled off his blankets.

"Roxas, don't fuck with me,"

"Already done." He teased, and Tabby knew she had lost her battle agenst her own brother. Picking up where he left off, Roxas removed the blankets that had covered him for two days and felt the cold wind from the open window tickle at his legs, with great effort, Roxas stood up on his legs, then wobbled slightly. He could feet his sweaty feel stick to the hardwood and as he lifted his leg he felt a sense of triumph when he set it down again. He groaned in happiness when his back cracked and Travis came up from behind him and steadied him. Then Roxas took another step, then another when after an hour he was walking up and down the stairs. Tabby beamed at him once he came up the steps with a big grin on his face.

For the first time in three years, Roxas stood beside his sister and noticed how short she was. Roxas himself stood a good 5'11 and was averagely built with a sturdy frame, Tabitha was maybe 5'5, if not a little shorter, Roxas was proud of his sister for her good looks and beautiful attitude.

"You can't leave tonight! Do you even know where you're going?" She cried, Roxas who was dressed in the clothes he had arrived in, took this into consideration.

"Well… no, but do you seriously think I'm going to let that stop me?" Tabby crossed her arms.

"Yes because you'll get lost and frankly you have a shit sense of direction. You can't even go into a corn maze without getting lost," She taunted, Roxas pouted sadly and sighed.

"I guess you're right but I'm leaving tomorrow wither you bloody well like it or not!" Tabby smiled sadistically.

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, once Roxas woke up, another storm swept up and drowned the surrounding area with its might. Tabby darned up her coat and stepped into her runners and waited for Roxas to come down the stairs.

She was so happy her brother returned that she could have danced every minute of every day. She loved him and believed that he would come back to the family; and after Falcon told her he was home, her knees weakened with relief. When he pranced down the stairs dressed in his clothes, her heart couldn't help but swell with pride. This was her brother, Roxas. He was all grown up now and, if not mature, especially handsome. She was looking forward to finding out who would marry him. Tabby prayed it wouldn't be Namine, sometimes the thought of him marrying Namine kept her awake at night sometimes. She killed everybody; her mother, her father all her cousins, aunts and uncles… everybody Tabby loved and cared for was no dead and all because some prissy ass bitch realized that somebody didn't love her as she expected.

She could still remember all the times that Namine was in the spotlight and Tabby was left in the shadows to rot. Namine had beauty queen looks, Tabitha was about as rare as sea glass. Namine was quiet, graceful and a master artist. Tabitha was strident, rough and a sports girl. Namine's manners were impeccable, Tabby put her elbows on the dinner table. To be ignored for a prettier counterpart hurt Tabby so much, she rarely ever spoke to Namine or attended any of the family gatherings, Namine would just take her light anyways. The one time that especially hurt her was when Tabby was just about to walk into the kitchen when she heard her mother and one of her friends talking, Tabby was carrying her soccer ball, she had just made the team.

"… yes, Namine is quite the girl. Sometimes I wish Tabby was more like her with her grace and everything but I've got to deal with it…" Tabby's lip curled and she dropped her ball, letting tears cloud her eyes. She turned swiftly around to run into Roxas's chest.

"Hey Tabs! What's—?"

"Get to fuck, Roxas!" She shouted, she grabbed at his arm, took a quick bite and dashed off, leaving Roxas bleeding.

After that day, Tabitha never tried to impress her Mother ever again, it seemed anyways that there was nothing to please her anyways so why bother?

In present tense, Roxas made his way down the stairs and stepped into his own shoes and took the umbrella from Tabby's hand and was ushered out the front door.

While Roxas and his sister walked, Roxas couldn't help but think of Namine. He could tell that Tabby hated her for whatever reason, but he was wondering how she was taking him leaving. Quite openly in his mind he hoped that she was ok, but deep inside he hoped she was dead. It was a Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde type of romance. He knew he was in love with Namine but he wasn't quite sure yet why. Her face, her hair, her eyes and her laughter was enough to make him smile, but there was something else that made him ponder about her at night when he was lying in bed, watching the rain fall down.

He needed Namine and Roxas would pray for forgiveness as they met again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I got sick and I mean really, really bad flu going on and literally I slept for a week straight. Anyways, this chappie is short but you can expect another one tomorrow I promise!!!!

Love,

.kittykute


	12. I Would Do Anything For Love

Chapter Twelve

I Would Do Anything For Love

A/N: Happy Halloween! Are you going trick or treating? It's my last year because I'm getting too old now. Hehe, anyways, please enjoy the next installment of Reset My Memory!!!

.kittykute

Once outside, Roxas could not believe how cold it was! He was getting used to the sheltered life in the Destiny Islands where it never snowed, not even in the winter. The rain whipped at Roxas's face, and he was sure that one or two of the droplet's of water ripped his cheek, but he held onto his sisters hand as she guided him through the drowning streets when finally they were irking across the Sandlot.

"Tabby do you know where you're going?" Roxas questioned.

"Of course I do! Jesus, I grew up here for God's sakes!" she snapped back. But she stopped dead.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Roxas didn't have time to answer for a huge black cyclone emerged from what seemed like the sand of the lot, and out emerged a jumpy looking Reno and an angered seething Axel. Reno revolved around on the spot then pointed to where she and he were standing.

"Axel it's them! If I were you," Reno pointed to Roxas. "I'd run," Axel turned on his heel and spun to glare at Roxas.

"Found you! I knew you couldn't hide for long." He snarled.

"Oh, how fond to see you too, Axel! Why are you out in the rain? You might damage that gravity defying hair of yours!" Roxas seethed, truth, Axel's hair was becoming plastered to his own forehead, but that was beside the point.

"Shut up, dip-shit! You two are coming with me! Namine is having a right fit!"

"Oh really? Is the stuck up bitch crying because she didn't get her own way? Well too bad because I'm not going back to her, I'm going back to say good-bye to my brother then I'm leaving,"

"You're running away _**again**_? Roxas, haven't you learned yet that running away won't solve anything? I've hunted you down once and I'll do it again to make Namine happy!" He bellowed.

Roxas's eyes squinted, Tabby pulled at his hand,

"I hate the bitch but Roxas, she—" At that very moment, Roxas heard the slopping of loose sandals agenst the wet ground and looked around. A lost looking Namine came running down the stairs before him, darned in a red cloak with a hood that covered her white dress that was nearly transparent thanks to the rain. Relief waved over Roxas, but then hatred came turning after that. Mixed feelings washed over Roxas, he was _**supposed **_to hate Namine… but why was he supposed to hate her?

_**Wait, why do I hate Namine in the first place? What did she do to hurt me…? She shielded me, she took me in… she loves me. And goddamn it I think I love her too. **_

A smile came to Roxas's lips, a faint smile but it was there. Namine ran up to him with her ugly saddle shoes and jumped on him. She wrapped her arms about his neck and clung on, while burying her face into his shoulder cavity. Oddly enough, he took her about in his own arms as well.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I'm sorry I was so selfish, that I made you try and love me… I understand if you hate me but please, please don't hate me…" She jabbered, she took her head from his shoulder and looked into his face.

"I don't hate you, Namine. I don't think I can hate you, in fact." He said, Namine's smile widened.

"Roxas, I— this is weird time to say but I… I'm so, so sorry…" Roxa was so sure that she was going to pour out her feelings for him, and in fact he was looking forward to it, but then he realized that she was frigid. It was time to move, it was now or never, he supposed.

"Namine, I think that through these past days, through these memories that I've experienced I've realized that you love me, don't you?" Without turning her head to breaking a sweat Namine answered.

"Yes," She whispered. Roxas took one last look at Axel, who looked as if he was in a cross feeling of hate, love and fear.

"Namine I can't hate you, no matter how hard I try I can't hate you," Looking a little ashamed Namine averted his gaze, but he cupped her face with one of his hands, Namine's face blushed cherry red despite the rain dancing around them.

"I can't run anymore, Namine. I want my memories back and quite frankly I want you back too, if I had you before. You were there for me Namine, you always have and you always will and I will do the same. I'll do anything for love—"

"I love you!" She squealed, Roxas smiled back.

"I love you too," He agreed, the hood that was covering her head fell down at Roxas's hand as he slowly leaned in and touched his lips to hers. A feeling of weight being lifted off of his shoulders washed over Roxas, as if it was so right and it was his destiny to be with her and he was happy it was so. The waves of electricity sprinted up his spine and out through his toes as he felt Namine respond to his kiss. She kissed back with equal valor which Roxas was mildly happy about.

When the harmonious kiss ended, Roxas felt all eyes on him. Reno, Axel and Tabitha were watching them with wide eyes. All was silent, except for the pitter-pattering of the rain. Finally, Reno spoke.

"Well, that wasn't planned was it?" Roxas was about to speak but he was cut off. Another swirling portal of black and blue appeared and out stepped Falcon who was grasping his own sheaf was Reno's own saber.

"Hurry! The Heartless—" As soon as the word Heartless escaped his mouth, a small blockade of Heartless sprouted from the wet earth. Namine stepped back into Roxas's chest and grabbed for his hand, which Roxas willingly snatched back. Falcon readily un-sheaved his weapon and rushed over to the newly formed couple.

"It's nice that you two made up but I've got to get Namine to the Mansion, Roxas you stay here and fight," Falcon commanded, he took Namine's other hand and dragged her away, breaking the tie between the two and started to drag her back to the portal.

"Roxas?"

"I'll see you soon and don't worry Namine I'll come for you!" He cried, with Falcon guiding her, they disappeared into the darkness from once he came. Then Roxas realized something.

"What the fuck am I supposed to fight with?!" He cried out, and as if on command, a blade of metal and gold appeared out of the air and into his hand. The dangling charm of Mickey Mouse was a sure sign; They KeyBlade had returned to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Well, that's the end of book one. Whew! I did it! So expect another story, yes, story in a matter of days. See, how I planned it out was like this. Book One, Book Two and Book Three where everybody lives happily ever after. You can decide that when it comes out.

So, as always review, review, review and check my profile for the upcoming story!!!

Love,

.kittykute


End file.
